Rozamova
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Séquelle de la fic Argaï. Spoilers du manga jusqu’au chap 160. Fye, Kurogane et Mokona ont atterri dans le monde de Rozamova, qui va leur réserver de magnifiques surprises, et d'autres un peu moins belles...
1. Chapter 1 : Nours

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

**Note** : Allez, zou, je me lance, comme ça, sauvagement ! Nouveau monde, nouveau genre, nouveaux personnages, nouvelles galères pour nos deux sujets de tortures préférés. J'espère que vous aimerez. Des fleurs, des petits lapins, des abeilles… allons batifoler dans les prés de Rozamova. Depuis que j'en parlais, voilà, ça y est, je l'ai fait ! (pardon ne de pas avoir répondu personnellement aux reviews sur Plaisanterie, je me suis dit : je le ferai plus tard, et je me rends compte que j'ai complètement oublié, désolée)

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

Pour **Plaisanterie** :  
**Etincelle** : je sais j'ai un humour déplorable… n'est-ce pas, Bifidus ?  
**Hachi** : merci merci, j'espère que Rozamova te plaira aussi !  
**Mystala** : merci ! tu as retrouvé tes mots ?  
**Akiralovetokito** : si tu as retrouvé ta voix, tu veux venir chanter une chanson sentimentale dans les prés de Rozamova avec Kuro-chan et Fye ? Non parce que eux, le chant c'est pas trop leur truc. Un jouuur mon priiince viendraaaa  
**Soren** : bah, c'est dur de faire plus long quand le perso principal est mort !  
**Na-shao** : merci.

Pour **Orage** :  
**Run-x** : merci beaucoup.

Pour me frapper avec des fleurs, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Nours**

Fye courait, aussi vite que ses longues jambes le lui permettaient. Hors d'haleine, le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Mokona entre les bras, il filait droit devant lui dans la forêt. Il ne regardait pas où il allait. Il se contentait de fixer le dos de Kurogane qui fonçait à travers les buissons et leur ouvrait un chemin à grands coups d'épée, sans jamais ralentir.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils fuyaient ainsi. Le mage avait les mollets en feu, et commençait à s'épuiser, mais dès qu'il tournait un peu la tête et que le vent de la course cessait de siffler dans ses oreilles, il l'entendait, ce bruit étrange et effrayant, le bruit de ce qui les poursuivait.

Alors il courait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas, il en était persuadé. Jamais, de toute son existence, il n'avait été aussi effrayé. Pourtant, il n'avait rien vu, rien du tout. Mais il y avait eu ce son, ou plutôt, ces sons, comme des feuilles sèches froissées, venant de partout à la fois.

Et surtout, il y avait eu cette sensation, qui les avait saisis, tous les trois en même temps, qui s'était emparée d'eux brusquement, leur glaçant les entrailles. Un sentiment de terreur pure.

Ils s'étaient regardés, et même le ninja n'avait pas cherché à savoir de quel ennemi il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que ça se rapprochait, et que si ça les rattrapait, ça les tuerait.

Alors ils s'étaient levés et ils avaient fui. Fui devant l'invisible, fui devant l'inconnu, fui devant une mort qu'ils devinaient atroce, fui pour sauver leurs corps, pour préserver leurs âmes.

Et ils fuyaient encore, car ils sentaient toujours la présence de cette chose dans leur dos, comme un souffle fétide issu de la bouche même du royaume d'outre-tombe, marchant inexorablement dans leur direction, une chose qui ne se pressait pas, qui savait que, tôt ou tard, elle les aurait.

Une branche gifla magicien, le ramenant au moment présent, à la terre sous ses pas, aux feuillages qui le frôlaient, à la chaleur de Mokona contre son torse, et au guerrier qui le précédait.

Ils étaient dans la forêt et c'était l'été, le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuages, il faisait chaud, mais pas trop, des oiseaux chantaient, de petits insectes bourdonnaient, un ruisseau gazouillait. C'était un temps idyllique, dans un lieu qui confinait au paradisiaque.

Pourtant, une horreur sans nom les talonnait et une peur glaciale, gluante, les aiguillonnait, les obligeant à courir, encore, toujours plus loin, pour leur salut.

Le sol se mit à monter, d'abord en pente douce, puis de façon plus marquée. Ils gravissaient une colline. Ils trouvèrent un sentier, et allongèrent encore leurs foulées.

Fye fut tenté de regarder derrière lui une nouvelle fois, mais sa botte heurta une racine enfouie dans la mousse. Il trébucha, se rattrapa tant bien que mal et reprit sa course, sans prendre garde à la sensation piquante et douloureuse qui lui avait transpercé la cheville.

La rupture du rythme de ses pas attira l'attention de Kurogane qui se retourna, leurs regards se croisèrent, puis les yeux du ninja glissèrent sur le sous-bois derrière son compagnon, et quelque chose comme de l'effroi passa sur ses traits.

- Plus vite…

Courir… courir et grimper… les secondes défilaient comme des heures. La montée se faisait plus raide. Leurs poumons cherchaient de l'air, leurs membres tremblaient sous eux, et le blond se demandait s'il n'allait pas bientôt s'écrouler quand il franchit enfin le sommet du tertre, et commença à dévaler le versant opposé.

Emporté dans la descente, il lui sembla que des ailes lui poussaient aux pieds et il força l'allure. Il était pratiquement sur les talons de son équipier quand le sous-bois se fit moins dense, laissant apparaître de larges espaces dégagés entre les troncs, puis céda la place à quelques groupes d'arbres épars, et enfin, devant eux, s'ouvrit l'horizon coloré d'une prairie verdoyante, couverte de fleurs, qui s'inclinait doucement vers le lit d'un ruisseau turbulent.

Dans leur dos, il leur sembla que le bruit atroce diminuait, s'estompait, pour finalement disparaître. La chose, quelle qu'elle soit, avait renoncé à la poursuite, comme si la lumière trop violente du soleil l'avait effrayée. Elle s'était sans doute tapie dans les taillis. Elle attendrait…

Le guerrier ralentit progressivement puis finit par s'arrêter, pantelant, haletant, et transpirant, tout comme le magicien l'était lui-même. Le brun se retourna vers la forêt et la scruta longuement, en alerte, prêt à se remettre à courir au moindre frémissement suspect dans le feuillage, mais le sentiment horrifiant qui les avait faits détaler s'était dissipé.

- Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond, qui, comprenant que le danger était écarté, au moins provisoirement, s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe et tentait de réguler sa respiration.

- Je n'en sais rien, et pour être honnête, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de le savoir.

- Ne restons pas là, ces bois me filent la chair de poule.

Fye se remit debout avec une grimace, et gratouilla la tête de Mokona, qui était toujours blotti entre ses bras.

- Ça va, Moko-chan ? Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai dû te serrer un peu trop fort.

- Non, non, ça va, répondit la bestiole. Mais Mokona a eu peur…

- On a tous eu peur, même Kuro-sama galopait comme un lapin.

- Toi… grogna le dit lapin.

- Oui, Kuro-chan ? répondit l'ange sous son auréole resplendissante.

- Ferme-la !

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Crétin…

Et il partit à grands pas à travers la prairie, en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles à l'attention des deux stupides créatures qui s'esclaffaient dans son dos, leur fou rire nerveux chassant l'angoisse qui leur avait étreint le ventre pendant leur fuite éperdue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient au bord de l'eau et plongeaient leurs mains dans le liquide glacée pour se désaltérer et se rafraîchir le visage, apaiser le feu qui leur brûlait les joues. Leurs ablutions terminées, ils tournèrent résolument le dos aux bois, trouvèrent un gué en aval et grimpèrent sur une hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue du paysage magnifique qui les entourait.

Ils étaient dans une large vallée aux flancs boisés encadrant une vaste zone dégagée, couverte d'une herbe verte et grasse parsemée de myriades de tâches colorées.

L'indigo des centaurées s'y mêlait au bleu intense des gentianes, au rose tendre des liserons et des œillets ou encore de la saponaire, au milieu des flaques d'or de l'arnica et de l'adonis, et des nuages vaporeux des hautes marguerites.

La Vie était partout, toutes sortes d'insectes voletaient autour des voyageurs, dans une discrète symphonie de bourdonnements, ponctuée, de temps en temps, par le lourd solo d'un énorme bourdon au corps velu.

Des papillons et des abeilles volaient de fleur en fleur, butinant à loisir. Les petites ouvrières industrieuses emportaient avec elles un butin doré, qui les alourdissait parfois tellement qu'elles semblaient prêtes à chuter entre les hautes herbes.

Un groupe d'échassiers prenait du repos sur les berges du ruisseau. Leur plumage gris contrastait avec la débauche de couleurs qui les entourait. Immobiles sur leurs hautes pattes si fines qu'on les voyait à peine, on aurait dit des sentinelles surveillant le passage des gros poissons argentés dont on apercevait parfois l'éclair, quand un rayon de soleil accrochait leurs écailles à travers l'onde limpide.

Le disque solaire brillait dans un azur d'une grande pureté, troublée seulement par le passage rapide et furtif des petites flèches noires, qui fonçaient vers le sol, pour virer gracieusement, leurs ventres minuscules, tachés de blanc, frôlant le tapis émeraude avant de remonter en serrant dans leur bec un malheureux criquet ou une pauvre libellule.

Planant, souverain, au-dessus du ballet frénétique des hirondelles, un grand rapace décrivait de larges cercles au-dessus de la prairie, à la recherche, lui aussi, de son futur dîner.

L'air était empli des fragrances douces et sucrées des fleurs et une brise d'une agréable fraîcheur caressait leur peau, jouait avec leurs cheveux, apaisant les sensations brûlantes et humides que les rayons du soleil et la longue course à travers les taillis avaient nichées sur leur nuque et au creux des plis de leurs vêtements.

Le mage s'assit par terre, se frottant machinalement la cheville, et sourit à la boule de poils.

- C'est un endroit splendide, non, Moko-chan ?

- Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qu'on fait là, grogna le ninja en lançant un regard noir à la bestiole, qui lui répondit d'une mine coupable.

- Il a raison, ajouta le mage, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mokona est désolé, Fye et Kuro-myu ont été en danger à cause de moi. Mais… mais…

Le blond lui sourit gentiment en voyant qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- On ne te reproche rien, mais on aimerait bien que tu nous dises pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici.

- Et aussi, où est cet « ici », renchérit le guerrier.

- Mokona est désolé… Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait du danger. C'est Pao, Pao a appelé Mokona, il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'il fallait se dépêcher, alors…

- Alors tu es venu ici et tu nous as emmenés avec toi.

- T'aurais pu au moins demander, satané manjuu…

- Et qui est ce Pao ?

- Pao est l'ami de Mokona, c'est le roi des nours !

- Des… ? demanda le ninja, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

- Des nours, le peuple qui vit ici, à Rozamova.

Kurogane scrutait le paysage, les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité.

- Il n'y a pas traces d'habitations ici, où est-ce qu'ils sont, tes nours ?

- Mokona ne sait pas.

- Donc, si je résume bien, reprit le guerrier, d'un ton de patience forcée qui ne présageait rien de bon, on est dans un pays inconnu, où un danger inconnu nous menace, et on doit retrouver une personne qui vit dans un lieu inconnu, qui nous a convoqués ici pour une raison inconnue…

Fye gloussa devant l'air contrarié de son compagnon.

- Tu as tout parfaitement compris, Kuro-chan ! Je crois qu'on devrait partir d'ici maintenant.

- Et pour aller où ?

- Un destination inconnue ? répondit le mage avec un grand sourire.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Mais non, je n'oserais jamais ! En tout cas ne restons pas ici, dit le blond en jetant un coup d'œil à la forêt plus que suspecte qui les entourait, je propose de partir à la recherche de ce peuple nours.

- Mokona est d'accord !

- Eh ben allons-y, fit le ninja en carrant son sabre en travers de ses épaules.

- En route pour l'aventure ! lança joyeusement le blond avant de s'effacer quand même pour laisser passer son équipier.

Tandis que le soleil amorçait une courbe descendante vers l'horizon, les trois voyageurs prirent la direction du sud, un peu au hasard.

Ils avançaient en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Le ninja allait en tête, attentif à l'environnement, tous sens aux aguets. La beauté du paysage ne lui faisait pas oublier la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue à leur arrivée, et ses yeux scrutaient les alentours avec attention, à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant la présence du danger.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, pas du tout. Confusément, il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'atroce se cachait derrière ce paysage enchanteur, ce joli ruisseau argenté, ces magnifiques tapis de fleurs colorées, et ces douces senteurs. Et puis, par tous les dieux, à quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler un nours !?

Le mage le suivait docilement, étrangement silencieux, trop calme. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Il aurait dû s'ébahir devant chaque nouvelle découverte de ce décor paradisiaque, et lui casser les oreilles avec ces remarques futiles. Mais non, il se taisait. Pas de : _oh, regarde ce beau papillon_ ! ou autres niaiseries de ce genre. C'était anormal, et Kurogane n'aimait pas ce qui était anormal. Il n'aimait pas que le blond soit trop tranquille. Cela l'inquiétait.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait vers lui, celui-ci lui adressait un regard paisible, un peu interrogateur, et un petit sourire serein. Il paraissait bien.

_Tu te fais des idées_, pensa le ninja. _Ses conneries te manquent,même si c'est dur à avouer. Il a changé et tu as du mal à t'y faire, voilà tout. Pourtant, à une certaine époque, tu aurais payé pour qu'il se calme un peu. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux_.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, longeant la vallée, s'amusant de croiser des familles de lapins dont ils ne voyaient que les oreilles et les derrières blancs bondissant dans l'herbe haute. Ils virent de gros faisans au plumage éclatant accompagnés de poules d'un brun clair très doux, et toutes sortes de bêtes sauvages que leur présence ne semblait pas intimider.

L'horizon se couvrait des reflets de feu du crépuscule quand ils gravirent un tertre et s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits. Là où ils croyaient trouver le prolongement du val, la pente se faisait soudain abrupte, et tombait vers une vaste plaine aux teintes émeraude, coupée par les sillons miroitants d'une large rivière.

Niché dans l'un des méandres, ils pouvaient apercevoir un village de tentes blanches dressées comme des cônes dont le sommet laissait échapper la fumée de feux de cuisine.

- Puuu ! s'exclama Mokona ! C'est là que vit Pao !

- T'es sûr, Blanche Neige ?

- Oui, Kuro-myu, Mokona reconnaît le village.

- Eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à descendre…

Sur ces mots, le magicien précéda le brun dans la pente vertigineuse, choisissant avec précautions les endroits où il posait les pieds, peu désireux de faire une mauvaise chute.

Le guerrier l'imitait, posant les pieds dans l'empreinte des siens, mais son attention était flottante. Quelque chose dans la démarche de son compagnon l'intriguait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Fye paraissait gêné, un peu moins souple, un peu moins aérien qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il mit cela sur le compte du terrain difficile et ne s'en préoccupa plus, mais quand ils atteignirent enfin le bas de la côte et s'avancèrent en terrain plat, il n'y eut plus de doute possible. Le blond boitait.

- Fye ?

- Mmm ?

- Ta jambe…

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je me suis tordu la cheville sur une racine dans la forêt. C'est un peu douloureux mais ça ira mieux demain.

Le ninja n'eut pas le temps de répondre. De petits piaillements se firent entendre, et les trois amis virent un groupe de drôles de créatures blanches accourir dans leur direction en gesticulant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est Pao !! répondit Mokona, qui bondit sur l'herbe et se précipita à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard perplexe en découvrant l'aspect inattendu du peuple des nours.

Petits, blancs, couverts d'une toison pelucheuse, vêtus de tuniques et de pantalons aux tons pastels, arborant de minuscules arcs et carquois, ainsi que des lances moins longues que le sabre du ninja, les amis de Mokona ressemblaient à une grande famille d'oursons aux têtes ébouriffées, surmontées d'adorables oreilles duveteuses. Leurs yeux ronds comme des billes étaient d'un noir profond, tout comme leur grosse truffe, et brillaient comme des onyx.

- Ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas, Kuro-chan ? s'exclama le mage en s'approchant du petit groupe qui conversait avec le manjuu dans un dialecte fait de sifflements et de petites exclamations amusantes.

Le ninja émit un drôle de reniflement dans le dos du blond, ce qui lui tira un sourire. _Tu peux jouer les durs_, pensa-t-il, _je sais bien que tu craques_.

Comment ne pas craquer devant ces figures toutes rondes aux bonnes joues pleines, toutes poilues, avec ces nez minuscules et bien dessinés, et puis ces grosses pattes aux doigts courts et boudinés ? Les nours donnaient envie de les attraper, de les serrer dans ses bras, de les pétrir, de les câliner, et de leur faire des chatouilles pour entendre leurs petits cris flûtés.

- Si Tomoyo-hime les voyait, elle craquerait pour eux, c'est sûr !

- Je vois ça d'ici… grommela le brun.

- Kuro-myu, Fye, je vous présente Pao, annonça Mokona en désignant un nours qui paraissait un peu plus âgé que les autres.

- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! dit la créature, abandonnant son dialecte, pour lever les yeux vers les humains. Merci de vous être déplacés.

- C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix, grogna le guerrier en jetant un regard noir à Mokona qui se ratatina en couinant.

Il gagna un coup de coude bien ajusté dans les côtes de la part d'un blond, qui, comme pour se faire pardonner, posa ensuite une main légère sur la sienne et leva sur lui sa prunelle lumineuse. Bien sûr, cela fonctionna à merveille, et le ninja n'eut pas le courage de lui crier dessus.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire, la referma, et soupira légèrement, animé du sentiment – parfaitement justifié, il le savait bien – qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Mais le mage savait très bien comment le manipuler, et il était vraiment très habile.

- Accompagnez-nous au village, leur dit Pao en les invitant d'un geste. Nous avons préparé un banquet pour votre arrivée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Banquet

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Et voilà, chapitre 2, mais que sont ces créatures très très étranges ? Ok, les nours font déjà des ravages parmi les rangs des lectrices. Fye, Kuro-chan, méfiez-vous, vous avez de la concurrence ! Bonne lecture tout le monde . Je suis contente de vous retrouver !

* * *

**La review des reviews : **

**Sedinette** : ça vient de nounours ou peut-être même de bisounours ! Merci pour ta review !  
**Tin-chan** : Ah bon ? T'es sûre que t'as pas envie :p  
**Soren** : Eh oui, Nandra est un réveille-matin super-sophistiqué qui raconte des histoires, fait le café… et encore, tu sais pas tout !  
**Shini** : Bon ben allons-y pour l'indigestion et les peluches ! Tu vois voir, ce chapitre est très… pelucheux.

Pour me jeter des peluches à la figure, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Banquet**

Les trois voyageurs suivirent les nours à travers la plaine, en direction du village de tentes. Les petites créatures n'allaient pas très vite, mais sautillaient gaiement sur le chemin, en échangeant des paroles incompréhensibles dans leur drôle de dialecte qui ressemblait à des chants d'oiseaux.

Par moments, certaines d'entre elles se retournaient vers les visiteurs. Elles paraissaient particulièrement impressionnées par la taille et la carrure de Kurogane à qui elles adressaient des regards timides et des petits sifflements admiratifs, auxquels il répondait par d'effrayants froncements de sourcils.

Le mage, de son côté, avait tout de suite été adopté par deux petits nours qui semblaient bien plus jeunes que les autres. Il avançait donc avec Mokona posé sur sa tête, et un nouvel ami juché sur chacune de ses épaules.

L'un des deux s'intéressait beaucoup à ses cheveux blonds, et s'amusait avec l'une des mèches rebelles qui refusaient de rester glissées dans son catogan. Il la prenait entre ses grosses pattes, et s'en servait comme d'un pinceau, pour lui chatouiller le nez et l'oreille avec l'extrémité, ce qui amusait beaucoup sa victime. Fye riait doucement.

Le ninja le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il le trouvait parfaitement normal, tout à fait comme d'habitude, quand il le voyait s'amuser ainsi avec les petites créatures. Il était l'image même de la gaieté et se prêtait volontiers au jeu, avec des sourires d'enfant – puérils, aurait-il pensé autrefois, mais à présent, il était juste heureux de le voir si insouciant.

Pourtant, quand il le regardait, la sensation de malaise qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt lui revenait, comme un courant d'air glacé parcourant son dos par une journée de canicule. Sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur cette gêne, il entendait parfaitement ce que son instinct lui disait : _Il y a un problème_. Et son instinct ne se trompait jamais.

La nuit était presque là quand ils atteignirent le village, et l'étonnement prit la place des soupçons dans l'esprit du guerrier. La tribu de Pao vivait dans les tentes de forme conique, faites d'une toile blanche épaisse, et décorées de motifs peints aux couleurs vives. Du bleu, du rouge, du jaune, en faisaient le tour en d'étranges arabesques.

- Ça ressemble à ta magie, observa-t-il à l'intention du blond qui examinait les dessins avec un vif intérêt.

- Et pour cause, répondit Fye, c'est exactement la même magie que la mienne. Sauf que ce sont des enchantements que je ne peux pas pratiquer.

- Explique ?

Le magicien désigna deux frises rouges.

- Ce sont des charmes de protection. Et là, les bleues, sont des charmes de soin. Quelqu'un est malade dans cette tente.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui, puis échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec son compagnon. De nombreux abris portaient les mêmes motifs de couleur bleue. Apparemment, le peuple des nours avait effectivement de gros soucis. Plus de la moitié de ses foyers étaient affectés par la maladie. Certaines des huttes de toile avaient un aspect abandonné. L'herbe était trop haute devant les rideaux des entrées et elles dégageaient une sensation de vide. Plus personne ne les habitait.

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont appelés ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas comment les aider. Je ne maîtrise pas la magie de guérison. Je ne leur serai d'aucune utilité, Moko-chan doit bien le savoir.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Nous finirons bien par le savoir. Il suffit d'attendre.

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Ces boules de poils sont sympathiques, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le mage ne répondit rien, mais durant un bref instant, le brun crut voir une ombre passer sur son visage. Ce ne fut qu'une impression fugace, et, la seconde suivante, il avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, le gourmanda-t-il gentiment. Ils comprennent notre langage, tu vas les inquiéter.

Il n'aima pas non plus cette réponse. Il aurait préféré entendre : _Mais non, Kuro-chan, tu te fais des idées. _

L'arrivée des trois étrangers avait attiré tous les habitants de la petite communauté, mais si Mokona était visiblement très connu et apprécié par le peuple des nours, les deux grandes-jambes semblaient beaucoup les impressionner. Les femelles et les petits se cachaient derrière leurs tentes, ne laissant que leurs têtes poilues dépasser pour les observer sans – croyaient-ils – être remarqués.

Pao conduisit ses invités sur la place du village, et les incita à s'asseoir autour d'un grand feu. Dès qu'ils furent installés, de petits groupes s'approchèrent un peu, timidement, et les entourèrent en babillant mais en restant à une distance raisonnable. Tout le monde semblait brûler de curiosité, mais personne n'osait s'avancer vers eux.

Un mâle, plus hardi que les autres, vint finalement se poster à gauche de Kurogane, tendit une patte curieuse et lui tâta le bras, puis se retira en couinant. Voyant que le ninja ne lui sautait pas dessus, il attendit quelques instants, puis fit à nouveau un pas en avant, et revint se placer à côté de lui.

Entre l'homme assis et lui debout, la différence de taille était encore impressionnante, mais le petit nours adopta une posture guerrière, fier de lui, et parada devant ses compagnons en crânant, sous les sifflements admiratifs des autres. De temps en temps – pas trop souvent quand même – il s'enhardissait à toucher à nouveau le brun, pour prouver aux autres qu'il n'avait vraiment pas peur. Si les poils de sa moustache tremblotaient, c'était juste à cause d'un courant d'air, bien sûr.

Son numéro de gros bras tourna court. Le guerrier éternua, et le frimeur fit un bond de surprise, avant de se carapater à toutes jambes, sous les moqueries de ceux qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, l'encensaient pour son courage.

Fye éclata de rire, attendri, et ne tarda pas à trouver une solution pour gagner le cœur de la tribu de courageux. Il sortit de sa poche la boule de verre magique qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, la frotta contre son vêtement, et elle produisit une belle lumière blanche. Aussitôt, les petites créatures poussèrent des cris de joie, et se mirent à parler toutes en même temps, très excitées.

Elles oublièrent leur peur pour s'approcher de la lampe et l'examiner de plus près. L'une d'elles était tellement fascinée qu'elle en oublia sa frayeur et grimpa sur les genoux de Kurogane pour être un peu plus en hauteur. Celui-ci n'osa plus bouger, de peur que le moindre geste ne la fasse fuir. Il retint son souffle et ne ronchonna même pas.

Tout en continuant son numéro de charme, le mage s'amusa de son embarras et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les nours. Il fouilla à nouveau dans son manteau, en tira une pierre bleue qu'il fit aller et venir sur ses doigts gantés, puis disparaître, pour réapparaître derrière l'oreille d'une petite femelle, qui siffla de ravissement. Il joua un long moment avec ses nouveaux amis, s'amusant à faire sortir la pierre de leurs poches, de leurs poils, ou même de la narine du ninja, qui le reçut d'un grognement.

La stratégie fut efficace, et bientôt les petites créatures ne furent plus du tout intimidées. Les mâles défilaient les uns après les autres à côté du guerrier, prenant des postures avantageuses et faisant ressortir les muscles de leurs bras poilus pour les comparer avec ceux de leur invité, sous les quolibets du reste de la tribu.

Pao, qui avait disparu entre les tentes avec Mokona, revint bientôt, en compagnie de ce qui semblait être sa famille, une nourse plantureuse à l'air doux, et une plus jeune, plus fine, qui se cachait derrière sa mère.

Aussitôt, les autres se calmèrent un peu et s'assirent en rond autour du feu. Plusieurs membres du groupe s'éloignèrent et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, portant des paniers remplis de victuailles.

Une femelle, qui devait faire partie des personnes les plus importantes du village, à en juger par le respect que les autres lui témoignaient, s'approcha des invités et leur présenta des petits plateaux faits de larges plaques d'écorce couvertes de mets, qu'elle posa devant eux avant de s'incliner très respectueusement et de se retirer.

Puis des nours passèrent parmi les rangs des villageois pour les servir de la même façon, sans toutefois les gratifier d'une révérence. Quand tout le monde eut reçu sa part du festin, Pao se leva et s'approcha des trois étrangers pour prononcer un petit discours dont le ton formel contrastait étrangement avec l'attitude enfantine de ses sujets.

- Au nom du peuple Nours, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à partager avec vous, mais nos femmes ont mis tout leur cœur à préparer ce repas, en gage de reconnaissance pour vous être déplacés jusqu'à nous. Nous espérons qu'il sera à votre goût. Ce soir, restaurez-vous et reposez-vous, et demain matin, nous parlerons. Et maintenant, que les réjouissances commencent !

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des sifflements joyeux, et les convives attaquèrent leurs plats avec coeur. Pendant que Mokona se régalait, Kurogane examina d'un œil méfiant le contenu de son assiette. Tous les aliments semblaient avoir été bouillis, et ils étaient empaquetés dans de grandes feuilles qui empêchaient d'en deviner la nature exacte.

Curieux bien qu'il n'ait plus grand intérêt pour ce type de nourriture, Fye en prit une entre ses doigts, mordit dedans, et adressa un sourire à son compagnon.

- C'est très bon, tu devrais goûter.

Le ninja lui adressa un regard suspicieux, puis constata que le magicien avait vraiment l'air de se régaler, et testa à son tour. Les ballotins de feuilles étaient composés d'un mélange de plantes, associées à du riz sauvage. Chacun d'eux avait ses ingrédients particuliers. L'un avait un goût anisé, l'autre un arôme de cannelle, un autre encore avait la saveur douce et sucrée de la carotte… mais aucun d'eux ne contenait de viande.

C'était délicieux, mais frugal, et le brun commençait se dire qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez pour remplir sa grande carcasse, quand le mage transféra discrètement le contenu de son assiette dans la sienne.

- Et voilà, Kuro-chan, dit-il avec un sourire. Avec ça, ton estomac sera bien rempli.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- Qui sait ? répondit le blond, le regard moqueur.

- Manquerait plus que ça…

Le banquet fut suivi de chants et de danses, qui se prolongèrent tard dans la soirée. Certains nours faisaient de la musique avec des instruments de bois, essentiellement des percussions et des flûtes, tandis que les mâles exécutaient des ballets guerriers, agitant leurs lances et leurs boucliers, puis les femelles entrèrent à leur tour en scène pour leur partie du spectacle, qui parut remporter un grand succès auprès de la gent masculine de la tribu.

Enfin, petit à petit, la fatigue gagna les convives qui se retirèrent vers leurs tentes par petits groupes, et le calme tomba sur la place.

- Je suis désolé, dit Pao en s'approchant des deux humains. Nous n'avons pas de tentes assez hautes pour les grandes-jambes. J'ai très honte mais vous allez devoir dormir dehors.

- Ça ne fait rien, Roi Pao, le rassura le mage. Il fait bon et ça ne nous dérange pas du tout.

Deux femmes leur apportèrent des stocks de couvertures – trop petites, il en fallait plusieurs pour couvrir le corps d'un humain - et ils décidèrent de s'installer à la sortie du village, au pied d'un gros arbre qu'ils avaient repéré à leur arrivée. Mokona était fier comme un paon, il avait eu l'honneur d'être invité à passer la nuit dans la tente du chef.

Fye s'installa confortablement, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe épaisse, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé. Un long silence s'établit entre les deux équipiers. Kurogane, adossé au tronc, scrutait son visage que le clair de lune auréolait d'argent, en quête de réponses aux questions qui l'avaient taraudé toute la journée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda finalement le blond. Tu ne m'as pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on est sortis de la forêt.

- Rien du tout…

Le magicien se retourna sur le ventre, pour détailler à son tour les traits de son compagnon, puis plongea sa prunelle azur dans celles du guerrier. Puis, après quelques secondes de cet examen muet, lui sourit.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Mmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Dans la forêt, quand j'ai failli tomber. Tu t'es retourné et tu as vu quelque chose.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'était énorme, et brun. C'était… Je n'en sais rien. On aurait dit une ombre gigantesque, qui recouvrait toute une partie de la forêt. Mais je n'ai pas vu la créature à qui elle appartenait. Comme si quelque chose se cachait dans les feuillages, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Mais ce que j'ai su avec certitude, par contre, c'est qu'elle a bien failli te rattraper. Je ne l'ai pas vue, mais j'ai senti… son aura au-dessus de toi.

- J'ai été maladroit, désolé.

- Dormons. On en saura peut-être un peu plus demain.

Le ninja s'éveilla à l'aube et resserra sur lui les pans de son manteau. Le ciel blanc, sans nuages, disait que la journée serait belle et sans doute chaude, mais l'aurore était fraîche et humide. Il constata que le mage s'était également couvert pendant la nuit, avant de se recoucher.

Allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur un bras, il semblait encore profondément endormi. Il paraissait bien, détendu. Il n'avait pas ces traits un peu crispés qu'il arborait lorsque des cauchemars avaient hanté son sommeil.

Le guerrier se dit que sa mauvaise impression de la veille n'était peut-être pas fondée, finalement. Ce devait être une conséquence de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt.

Fye bougea très légèrement, soupira, et battit des paupières. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de son compagnon peser sur lui, il s'éveillait. Il se redressa légèrement et posa sur lui une prunelle encore brumeuse, surmontée d'une tignasse toute ébouriffée, avant de lui adresser un sourire un peu maladroit, pas très assuré.

Ce sourire-là, c'était celui que le brun préférait. Durant leurs voyages, quand ils dormaient côte à côte, le premier sourire du matin, le premier regard, étaient toujours pour lui. Même s'ils se disputaient, même s'ils s'affrontaient parfois rudement, quelles que soient les tensions qui existaient entre eux, c'était un moment de trêve, une règle à laquelle le mage ne dérogeait jamais. Ce sourire-là et ce regard-là appartenaient à Kurogane, et ils étaient toujours pleins de lumière et de chaleur. Mais ce matin-là, il eut également droit à une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- 'jour… fit Fye, d'une voix endormie.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, fit quelques pas dans sa direction, lui écarta les genoux et vint se pelotonner contre lui, rabattant les pans de son manteau noir par-dessus le sien. Il se lova contre sa poitrine, remua un peu pour trouver une position confortable, soupira, et parut se rendormir avec un petit soupir de satisfaction.

- Hé…

- Ne ronchonne pas, Kuro-chan, il est trop tôt, répondit le blond en lui fermant les lèvres du bout des doigts, sans relever la tête. Dors.

- Hé…

_Trop tard_, réalisa-t-il. Le bruit léger de la respiration du magicien lui indiqua qu'il était déjà reparti au pays des rêves. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton. Il sourit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il referma ses bras sur le corps mince de son compagnon, et suivit son conseil.

- Puuuu ! Fye et Kuro-pii sont love-love !!! s'exclama une voix bien connue près de son oreille.

Kurogane s'éveilla en sursaut et en grognant, tel l'ours dérangé dans son hibernation par un visiteur trop curieux. Il adressa à la petite créature blanche qui ricanait bêtement à côté de lui un regard noir qui n'eut strictement aucun effet.

Mokona faisait des bonds étourdissants autour d'eux, en chantant « love-love » sur tous les tons. Le brun aurait bien voulu le poursuivre, mais quand il essaya de repousser Fye pour se lever, celui-ci s'agrippa fortement à sa tunique avec un gémissement douloureux, qui figea instantanément son geste.

- Doucement, Kuro-chan, protesta-t-il mollement en levant sur lui un œil étrangement froid, fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'impression s'effaça, le mage sourit, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il émergeait à peine, et n'avait peut-être même pas conscience du fait qu'il venait de parler.

- Mmm ?

- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Hein ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix traînante.

- A l'instant, je t'ai fait mal ?

- J'ai dit ça ?... Euh… Non… ça va. Je… j'ai rêvé, peut-être.

- Bonjour Fye !!!

- Oh, Moko-chan ! Bonjour, marmonna le mage, toujours dans le brouillard.

- Fye est mal réveillé ! Fye est mal réveillé ! chantonna le manjuu en sautant sur l'épaule du guerrier.

- Mmm… je dormais bien, là. J'avais chaud. On ne peut pas rester encore un peu comme ça ?

- Fye doit se lever ! Il est déjà tard ! Mokona est levé depuis longtemps !

- Tant mieux, Moko-chan, tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi.

- Dites… ça ne vous dérangerait pas de papoter ailleurs que sur moi ?

Ces mots semblèrent enfin sortir le blond du coton, et il regarda autour de lui, reprenant doucement pied dans la réalité.

Le soleil était levé mais une fine couche de brume flottait encore sur le paysage couvert de rosée. Comme si la conversation des humains leur avait donné un signal secret, tous les oiseaux cachés dans le feuillage de l'arbre auquel ils étaient adossés se mirent à pépier de bon cœur. Lentement, la nature s'éveillait aussi pour une nouvelle journée.

Fye repoussa les plis du manteau du ninja, frissonna un peu dans la fraîcheur matinale, prit appui sur sa jambe gauche pour se mettre debout, et retomba lourdement avec un grognement de douleur, en portant ses mains à la cheville qu'il s'était tordue la veille.

- On dirait que ça ne s'est pas arrangé, finalement, fit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ces nours de te guérir, puisqu'ils savent utiliser la magie, suggéra le brun en se levant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

- Fye s'est fait mal ? demanda la boule de poils.

- Je me suis tordu la cheville, hier. Je pensais que ça irait mieux, mais on dirait que ça a empiré.

- Mokona demandera à Paya de te soigner.

- Paya ?

- Paya est la femme de Pao. C'est la plus grande guérisseuse de la tribu. Il faut y aller maintenant. Ce matin, il y a le Conseil !

Quand ils entrèrent dans le village, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient probablement les derniers à s'être levés. Partout, on s'agitait joyeusement, dans une ambiance de gaieté laborieuse. Les nours les saluèrent à leur passage, dans leur dialecte sifflant, en leur adressant de grands signes amicaux de la main.

Et quand ils arrivèrent sur la place principale, ils étaient escortés par une cohorte de noursons gambadants. Le magicien boitillait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis. Il paraissait d'excellente humeur. Il soulevait les petits par grappes, les lançait à l'air, à leur plus grand ravissement, et les rattrapait habilement.

Puis il se mit à jongler avec quatre d'entre eux comme s'il s'agissait de balles, à l'ébahissement général. Même Kurogane finit par rire à ses facéties, en compagnie des mamans nourses qui observaient d'un œil mi-inquiet mi-hilare le traitement peu orthodoxe que le grande-jambe aux cheveux d'or faisait subir à leur progéniture ravie.

Pour finir, il en déposa délicatement trois sur le sol, ne gardant qu'une minuscule noursonne qu'il fit disparaître dans les plis de son manteau. Des murmures de stupéfaction un peu anxieuse parcoururent l'assemblée, et se changèrent en sifflements admiratifs et en applaudissements quand le blond s'approcha du ninja, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, et fit ressortir la fillette de sa cape pour la restituer, saine et sauve, à sa mère.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? grommela l'assistant magicien désigné volontaire parmi le public.

- Oui, Kuro-chan, répondit le mage en lui posant un doigt entre les sourcils et en massant doucement les plis qui s'y formaient toujours. J'arriverai bien à les faire disparaître, un jour, et je ne les laisserai pas réapparaître…

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Avec des tours de magie ?

La réponse fut en forme de sourire. Un sourire dangereux, plein de malice… Et un certain brun se dit qu'il aurait dû éviter de poser la question. Quand une lueur espiègle brillait dans les yeux de son partenaire, c'était mauvais signe…

L'arrivée de Pao, accompagné de neuf autres nours, mâles et femelles, vêtus de capes de cérémonie, mit fin aux jeux. Le moment du Conseil était venu.

Toutes les familles qui étaient réunies sur la place s'installèrent en rond, pendant que des hommes disposaient des billots de bois en arc de cercle, pour servir de sièges. Le ninja et le mage s'assirent en tailleur, à même le sol, face à l'assemblée des sages de la tribu, et Mokona trouva un fauteuil confortable en la personne de Kurogane, qui le prit sur ses genoux.

Le chef de clan se leva, et fit face à ses invités, son petit visage poilu aux yeux brillants arborant un air grave un peu incongru. Le temps de la fête était terminé, le temps des problèmes se profilait à l'horizon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mission

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Hopla ! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Kuro-chan, Fye, c'est bien joli de s'empiffrer et de faire les imbéciles et de pioncer, mais il faudrait aussi penser à travailler hein ! Allez les p'tits loulous, au boulot.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Tin-chan** : je sais pas trop, pour le manteau, y a déjà Fye dedans et tu sais comment il est, il s'étale, il prend ses aises :)  
**Crocojuju** : Merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à laisse un petit mot quand tu passes me voir, les reviews c'est comme les câlins, on n'en a jamais assez :)  
**Soren** : tu me connais, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas les laisser tranquilles bien longtemps  
**Shini** : Bon, j'ai créé la situation, c'est pas de ma faute si Kuro est un peu long à la détente, des fois :)

Pour me gratouiller derrière les oreilles, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Mission**

Pao les salua d'une manière très formelle, et leur présenta les membres du conseil, qui inclinèrent tous la tête en témoignage de respect pour les invités. Puis le chef de clan reprit la parole.

- Voici le temps des explications, dit-il. Le peuple des nours vous est reconnaissant de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici pour nous aider, et moi, Pao, vais vous donner dans quelques instants la raison pour laquelle nous avons fait appel à vous. Mais auparavant, afin que vous puissiez comprendre notre situation, veuillez, je vous prie, écouter notre ancienne, Pyula, vous raconter l'histoire de notre peuple.

Une vieille nourse au poil raide et clairsemé apparut, s'appuyant sur le bras d'un jeune mâle qui la traitait avec déférence. Il l'aida à prendre place sur un billot, puis s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle.

- Pyula ne parlant que notre dialecte, c'est son petit-fils, Pey, qui traduira pour vous son récit.

L'aïeule commença à s'exprimer, dans la langue flûtée de son peuple, d'une voix qui parut étrangement jeune à ses trois auditeurs. Bien vite s'éleva celle de Pey, formant un contrepoint grave aux trilles que lançait l'ancienne.

_« Autrefois, sur les terres bénies par le Dieu-Arbre de Rozamova, vivait dans la joie et l'harmonie le grand peuple des noursabeils. Ce peuple était formé de deux tribus, les nours, et les nabeils._

_Les nours connaissaient la magie des soins, les charmes de protection, et pratiquaient la cueillette des herbes médicinales et des plantes comestibles, pour ceux de leur race et pour ceux de la tribu des nabeils._

_Les nabeils, quant à eux, connaissaient la magie qui fait entendre les prières aux dieux, qui apporte le soleil et la pluie pour faire pousser et mûrir les fruits, et connaissaient la façon de récolter la poudre dorée des fleurs, pour en faire du miel, ainsi que des techniques savantes pour conserver les plantes et faire des réserves de nourriture pour l'hiver. _

_Les noursabeils vivaient ensemble, mettant leurs connaissances en commun et ils étaient heureux. Les nours et les nabeils ne parlaient pas le même langage, et il était impossible pour eux d'apprendre celui de l'autre tribu, mais les dieux leur avaient fait un cadeau. Ils leur avaient offert le Bâton-Parole, qui leur permettait de se comprendre._

_Lorsque les nabeils partaient à la recherche de la poudre d'or, le peuple des nours restait au village et gardait attentivement ce trésor. Et lorsque les nours partaient pour la cueillette, le peuple des nabeils gardait pour eux le Bâton-Parole._

_Mais un jour, alors que les nabeils s'étaient éloignés dans les montagnes, le village noursabeil fut attaqué par les redoutables naigles, qui vivent dans les montagnes. _

_Les naigles emportèrent beaucoup de jeunes nours et de jeunes nabeils pour nourrir leurs naiglons, et ils emmenèrent également le Bâton-Parole._

_A partir de ce jour funeste, le peuple des nours et le peuple des nabeils ne purent plus se parler comme avant. Et lorsque les nabeils revinrent de leur collecte et découvrirent ce qui était arrivé, ils se mirent en colère. Ils reprochèrent aux nours la perte du Bâton-Parole, et ne voulurent pas essayer de comprendre leurs explications._

_Les nabeils quittèrent les nours, et partirent à une extrémité de la vallée, tandis que la tribu nourse allait s'installer à l'autre bout, le plus loin possible de leurs anciens amis. Depuis ce temps-là, le peuple des noursabeils n'existe plus. _

_Maintes fois, de jeunes nours courageux tentèrent d'aller dans la montagne pour reprendre le Bâton-Parole aux naigles, mais aucun d'eux ne revint jamais et les nours décidèrent d'abandonner leurs recherches, car ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et que chaque membre de leur tribu était important. Ils en avaient assez de sacrifier leurs enfants aux naigles qui les emportaient dans leur forteresse pour les dévorer._

_Depuis ce temps, les nours et les nabeils ne se parlent plus, et vivent chacun dans leur partie de la vallée.»_

La vieille nourse se tut et se leva, signifiant par ce geste la fin de son récit. Pao s'avança, prêt à prendre le relais.

- C'est une histoire très triste, dit Fye, l'air désolé.

- Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que les nours et les nabeils vivent séparés, répondit le chef, et nous nous sommes habitués à cette nouvelle existence. Seulement, un nouvel événement est intervenu, et nous ne pouvons plus rester tels que nous sommes.

Il fit un geste ample, et deux femelles apparurent. Les trois voyageurs reconnurent Paya, la femme de Pao, parmi elles. L'autre était plus jeune et avançait timidement, le regard fixé sur le sol. Elle était très jolie, avec une épaisse fourrure blanche et des charmants vêtements ornés de perles de couleurs et de rubans qui se croisaient sur les manches et le col. Ses yeux noirs et tristes, plus grands que la moyenne, étaient ourlés de longs cils de velours, et de petites touffes de poils nouées de fils roses émergeaient de ses minuscules oreilles délicates. Il sembla au mage que c'était celle qu'ils avaient aperçue la veille, avant le banquet, cachée derrière sa mère.

- Voici ma fille, Paolya, la princesse du peuple nours.

La nouvelle venue accomplit une petite courbette devant eux puis alla s'asseoir à la place laissée libre par l'ancienne, qui s'était retirée dès la fin de son récit.

- Paolya était encore une enfant quand le peuple des nours et le peuple des nabeils se sont séparés. Depuis sa naissance, elle était promise à Zayan, le tout jeune prince des nabeils. Leur mariage devait sceller à jamais l'alliance entre nos deux tribus, seulement le vol du Bâton-Parole par les naigles a compromis cette union. Paolya et Zayan ont été élevés ensemble et se sont toujours aimés. Et aujourd'hui, Paolya a atteint l'âge de prendre un époux, qui deviendra le futur roi des nours, mon successeur. Beaucoup de jeunes adultes du village ont déjà demandé sa main, mais elle les a tous éconduits. Paolya désire ardemment épouser Zayan et ne veut que lui. Alors j'ai décidé de lui accorder son souhait, car, en tant que père, je désire plus que tout son bonheur, et en tant que chef de la tribu, je désire que ma succession soit réglée avant que je ne parte rejoindre le Dieu-Arbre dans le Royaume des Esprits. C'est pourquoi je vous ai appelés à l'aide, amis de mon ami.

- Que souhaitez-vous que l'on fasse ? demanda le mage. Faut-il aller chez les naigles récupérer votre Bâton-Parole ?

- Le peuple nours vous serait reconnaissant si vous acceptiez d'aller le chercher pour nous au nid des naigles, dans la montagne, afin que nous puissions nous présenter à nouveau devant le peuple des nabeils, notre faute réparée, que ma fille puisse enfin avoir le mariage qu'elle a tant espéré, et que les noursabeils puissent être réunifiés.

- Est-ce que c'est loin ? demanda Kurogane en regardant les montagnes autour de la vallée des nours.

Pao tendit la main vers l'un des sommets.

- Là-bas. De nombreux jours de marche sont nécessaires au peuple nours pour atteindre le pied du nid des naigles, mais les grandes-jambes ne devraient pas éprouver les mêmes difficultés. Mes deux fils, les frères cadets de Paolya, Pon et Piri, vous serviront de guides, car ils ont souvent arpenté la montagne au péril de leur vie pour les surveiller. Acceptez-vous de rendre ce service au peuple des nours, amis de mon ami ?

- Puisqu'on est là, pourquoi pas ? fit le ninja en écrasant un peu la tête de Mokona, qui couina.

- Si cela peut rendre le sourire à la charmante Paolya, ce sera avec plaisir, confirma le magicien.

- Il y a une autre chose que vous devez savoir, dit Pao. Votre voyage devra être rapide. Vous devrez être de retour dans autant de jours qu'il y a de doigts dans trois de vos mains. Sinon, il sera trop tard. Il nous faudra encore autant de jours qu'il y a de doigts dans l'une de vos mains pour nous rendre auprès du peuple des nabeils, et sans doute le même nombre de jours pour les convaincre de pardonner à la tribu des nours et d'accepter le mariage de Paolya et de Zayan. Si vous ne revenez pas dans ce délai, il sera trop tard.

- Pourquoi trop tard, et pourquoi si vite ? s'étonna le brun.

Pao se tendit légèrement, fronça son petit nez duveteux, et plissa les sourcils.

- Le mariage de Paolya et Zayan doit être célébré avant la fin de cette lune. C'est très important, mais je ne peux vous donner la raison.

- Ça ne paraît pas très loin, Kuro-chan, dit Fye en regardant la montagne, ça doit être faisable en deux semaines.

- Très bien, fit le guerrier en s'adressant au chef nours. C'est d'accord. Nous partirons dès que tout le monde sera prêt. Mais avant, il faut s'occuper de la cheville du magicien, il s'est blessé hier dans la forêt. Et en parlant de ça, on aimerait également avoir quelques explications sur cette chose qui nous a poursuivis dans les bois. Vous savez peut-être de quoi il s'agit ?

Pao se tourna vers sa femme et lui adressa quelques sifflements. Aussitôt, la nourse se leva et fit signe au mage de la suivre. Elle le fit s'éloigner un peu du groupe et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir et à retirer sa botte, puis se pencha sur sa cheville tuméfiée.

- Le Grand Mal, dit Pao, ramenant l'attention du ninja sur lui. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que c'est. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus à son sujet. Le peuple des nours reste dans sa vallée, et ne s'aventure pas dans la forêt, sauf pour surveiller les naigles. Nous ne sommes pas forts, et nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Nous devons faire attention, car toutes les vies du peuple nours sont importantes.

- Je comprends, répondit le brun, distrait, en coulant un nouveau regard en direction du magicien, qui semblait en pleine discussion avec Paya.

- Voici mes fils, dit Pao, alors que deux jeunes mâles s'approchaient.

Ils étaient un peu plus petits que leur père, blancs, le poil légèrement gris aux extrémités, et vêtus de parme. Ils portaient des arcs en travers de la poitrine, des carquois remplis de flèches, des lances, et des poignards glissés dans leur ceinture. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Une fois faites les présentations, des femelles s'approchèrent avec des sacs remplis de provisions, des outres d'eau, et demandèrent plusieurs fois s'ils avaient besoin d'autre chose.

Le ninja se débattit un moment avec elles pour leur faire comprendre que non, finit par remporter cette dure victoire, et se levait au moment où le blond le rejoignit. Il avait retrouvé sa démarche souple, et la femme de Pao avait disparu entre les tentes.

- On devrait partir, dit Fye en attrapant Mokona et en le posant sur son épaule. La matinée n'est pas encore terminée, alors autant en profiter pour avancer le plus possible.

Il termina sa phrase d'un léger sourire, que le ninja trouva un peu forcé, un peu nerveux, et son regard… tiens, il ne le connaissait pas, ce regard-là. En quelques minutes, un changement subtil s'était opéré dans l'humeur du mage. Restait à savoir lequel.

- Je te trouve bien pressé, tout d'un coup.

- Plus vite on sera partis, plus tôt on sera de retour, non ? Comme ça, les festivités du mariage pourront durer plus longtemps !

- Mouais… Enfin, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là-haut, alors je suis d'accord avec toi. Mieux vaut partir tout de suite.

- Dis, Kuro-chan, tu crois qu'on sera invités au mariage ? demanda Fye d'un ton joyeux.

- Pfff… qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, hein ?

- Tu pourrais être le témoin de la mariée ! Ça ne te plairait pas ?

- Mffff… à ton avis ? Allez, on bouge, ça t'évitera de raconter d'autres âneries.

- Halala, tu es si romantique, Kuro-chan ! Mais moi j'aimerais bien te voir dans un beau costume de cérémonie, et puis tu serais sûrement tout gêné, ce serait très… mignon ?

- Fye ?

- Oui ?

- Premièrement, vire cet air niais de ta face, et deuxièmement… ta gueule.

- Oui, Kuro-chan !! répondit le blond, hilare.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le village était rassemblé pour faire ses adieux au petit groupe de voyageurs. Paya reparut, et, sans un mot, tendit un pot de terre au magicien, qui le prit, la remercia, et fourra l'objet dans les poches de son manteau. Quelques murmures désolés parcourent l'assemblée des spectateurs.

Kurogane et Mokona assistèrent à cet étrange échange, mais aucun d'eux ne posa de questions, même s'ils brûlaient tous deux de curiosité. Fye, quant à lui, ne semblait pas désireux de leur donner des explications.

Puis Pon et Piri prirent la tête d'un pas gaillard pour longer un chemin en direction des montagnes.

Marcher derrière les nours n'était pas simple pour les deux grandes-jambes, qui devaient sans arrêt raccourcir leurs foulées afin de ne pas leur écraser les talons, et ils adoptèrent bientôt une solution radicale pour palier à ce petit problème technique.

Le mage attrapa Piri par le col de sa tunique et le déposa sur ses épaules, tandis que Kurogane faisait la même chose avec Pon. Les deux équipiers avaient eu la même idée exactement au même moment, et avaient agi sans se consulter, ce qui provoqua entre eux un échange de regards amusés.

Affublés de cette nouvelle charge, pas très importante, ils reprirent leur route en avançant bien plus librement, guidés par les sifflements flûtés des deux créatures. Ils progressaient vers l'ouest, où la haute silhouette d'un pic les dominait, et la vallée montait en pente douce en direction d'une forêt de conifères, qu'ils atteignirent en milieu d'après-midi. Plus ils avançaient, plus la déclivité se faisait raide et la chaleur intense, rendant la marche fatigante.

Ils n'avaient encore croisé personne, et les sentiers qu'ils suivaient avaient été tracés par des bêtes sauvages qui descendaient des bois vers les points d'eau.

- Ce pays n'est pas très peuplé, constata le blond. Il n'y a personne à part les nours, les nabeils et les naigles ?

- Narmottes vivent dans montagne, répondit Piri, peu habitué à parler le langage des humains.

- Des narmottes ?

- Narmottes gentilles. Méchants norbacks vivaient dans forêt. Mais nous pas rencontrer. Norbacks partis.

- Vous les avez chassés ?

- Grand Mal a chassé beaucoup. Norbacks partis vivre autre côté vallée.

- Là où vivent les nabeils ?

- Pas savoir.

- A quoi ils ressemblent, ces naigles ? demanda le ninja.

- Gros noiseaux ! répondit Pon. Enormes noiseaux ! Plus gros que deux-jambes !

- Qui est gros ici ? grommela le brun, ce qui fit pouffer son compagnon.

- Guerrier est gros ! reprit le nours avec enthousiasme et fierté, faisant redoubler l'hilarité du mage. Magicien est gros aussi !

- Ah non, fit Fye en riant. Kuro-chan est gros, mais moi non !

- Toi, tu es juste un crétin.

- Oui, Kuro-chan, mais un crétin fin !

- Dis plutôt un crétin qui se croit fin…

- Oui, oui, Kuro-debu (1)…

- Grrr… Je m'appelle Kurogane !!

Il gagna un sourire lumineux, et, encore une fois, se dit que les questions qu'il se posait à propos de son compagnon étaient sans objet. Il grogna contre lui-même. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Depuis deux jours il faisait une véritable fixation sur le mage. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'anormal entre les deux, c'était plutôt lui, non ? Ça ressemblait à quoi, ce comportement là ? Il était ninja, pas mère poule !

Il fixa ses yeux sur la montagne, allongea le pas, et en trois enjambées, il prit la tête du petit groupe. _Au moins, comme ça, je le verrai pas, ça m'évitera de le regarder_… Douces illusions, car si ses prunelles étaient rivées aux sommets enneigés dans le lointain, son esprit, lui, refusa obstinément de chasser l'image qui l'obsédait, celle d'un idiot blond au sourire tendu, et d'une étrange expression au fond d'un iris couleur de ciel.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, les nours se laissant bercer par les mouvements de leurs porteurs, quand Kurogane s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait plus de bruits de pas derrière lui. Il s'arrêta, se retourna, et vit que Fye n'avançait plus. Il s'était accroupi et examinait quelque chose sur le sol. Il retourna en arrière et s'arrêta près de lui.

Armé d'un petit bâton, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, le mage grattait une surface de terre de couleur brune qui formait une trace sombre au milieu de l'herbe grasse, aux tons émeraude, de la prairie.

En regardant mieux tout autour d'eux, le ninja en aperçut plusieurs autres, qui faisaient penser à des plaques de gale dans le pelage d'un chien. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il se sentit vaguement dégoûté. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un poète, mais ces trous pelés étaient comme des insultes à la beauté du paysage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus le magicien.

Il tendit un doigt en direction de la tache, mais la main de Fye se posa sur son poignet et stoppa son geste.

- C'est de la moisissure. Tu ne devrais pas la toucher, Kuro-chan. C'est peut-être toxique.

- Et ? Elle a quoi de passionnant cette moisissure ?

- Rien, je soufflais un peu, c'est tout.

- Tu es déjà fatigué ? s'étonna le brun en le détaillant du regard.

Effectivement, une fine pellicule de transpiration couvrait son front, et ses pommettes s'étaient un peu colorées sous l'effet de la chaleur. 

- Ça va. Mais tu marches très vite, tu sais ? J'ai deux boules de poils à porter et Moko-chan a dû trop manger au banquet, hier soir, j'ai l'impression qu'il pèse une tonne, ajouta-t-il avec une mimique espiègle.

- Mokona n'est pas lourd ! s'exclama une voix issue de l'intérieur de sa tunique. 

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, Blanche Neige, répliqua le brun avec un petit rictus moqueur. Tu _es_ lourd.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le magicien se déclara prêt à repartir, et ils se remirent en route d'un bon pas.

Le campement du premier soir fut établi au coucher du soleil, alors qu'ils approchaient de la lisière de la forêt. Ayant encore en tête le souvenir de leur mésaventure de la veille, les deux humains préférèrent s'installer dans un creux de la colline plutôt que de s'engager sous le couvert des arbres.

Ils n'avaient pas très envie de se faire surprendre en pleine nuit par ce Grand Mal, et de devoir courir à toutes jambes dans l'obscurité.Ils rassemblèrent du bois et firent un feu, puis sortirent leurs provisions et s'installèrent tranquillement pour le repas.

- Les nours ne chassent jamais ? demanda le ninja, en regardant sa feuille farcie au riz et aux herbes d'un œil dubitatif.

- Tuer animaux interdit par Dieu-Arbre, répondit Piri – ou Pon, on ne savait jamais très bien tant ils se ressemblaient – manger animaux pas bon pour nours. Nours manger fruits et herbes. Avant, nours manger aussi miel du peuple nabeil. Miel bon. Nours aimer beaucoup.

- Magicien pas manger ? s'étonna le second en constatant que Fye ne touchait pas à la nourriture. Magicien malade ?

- Non, non, je vais très bien, le rassura le blond. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout.

- Magicien devrait manger. Visage trop blanc.

- Plus tard, peut-être. Ne te fais pas de souci, je vais bien. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter si je ne mange pas.

- Piri voudrait voir tour de magie ! demanda timidement l'autre nours. Magicien montrer boule de lumière ?

Il sortit la sphère magique de sa poche et la fit briller pour eux, puis Mokona montra à son tour quelques-uns de ses secrets, notamment son étrange « capacité de stockage », et ses parfaites imitations du mage et du ninja, ce qui provoqua de grands éclats de rires et sifflements ravis de la part des deux petits nours.

Puis il fut temps d'aller se coucher, et chacun s'installa du mieux qu'il put. En prévision de la fraîcheur matinale, Fye se munit, cette fois, de son manteau, et s'allongea un peu à l'écart du feu, couché sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, comme la veille.

Quand leurs deux guides et le manjuu se furent endormis, le brun vint le rejoindre et défit les bandelettes de son poignet pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Il but un peu, chipota beaucoup, joua un instant avec la main que le guerrier lui avait abandonnée, puis renonça à faire semblant d'avoir de l'appétit et le repoussa gentiment.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas très faim ce soir. Je me sens un peu vaseux. Ça doit être à cause de la magie de Paya. Ou bien peut-être que j'ai pris froid la nuit dernière.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais fatigué cet après-midi ? Tu es un vampire… tu devrais être à l'abri des rhumes, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le mage avec un petit sourire espiègle. Peut-être que les vampires craignent l'humidité.

- Rapproche-toi du feu, dans ce cas, répondit le ninja en refaisant son bandage, avant de se lever et d'aller s'installer non loin des flammes, le dos calé contre un rocher.

Fye le regarda s'éloigner, avec un petit soupir à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. _Kuro-chan, tu es très malin, mais quand tu t'y mets, tu es vraiment très idiot_, pensa-t-il en se tournant sur le côté, la tête calée sur son bras, avant de fermer les yeux.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, à essayer de se concentrer sur les bruits nocturnes pour chasser ses préoccupations et n'y parvint pas. Compter les étoiles ne marcha pas non plus, alors il se releva, fit des choses que font les magiciens insomniaques lorsqu'ils sont seuls, et la lassitude finit par le gagner.

Il s'approcha sans bruit du ninja, s'accroupit devant lui, le regarda dormir pendant quelques instants, tendit les doigts vers lui, frôla presque son visage, puis retira sa main, lui sourit et retourna se coucher.

Quand il s'endormit enfin, le ciel s'était un peu éclairci, annonçant que la nuit était bien avancée. Il était toujours d'humeur sombre et il fit de mauvais rêves, peuplés de bruits étranges ressemblant à ceux des feuilles sèches que l'on écrase dans le creux de sa main, de naigles énormes survolant des Kurogane obèses qui n'arrivaient pas à fuir assez vite pour se cacher et se faisaient emporter dans leurs serres, et, pour une obscure raison, d'Ashura.

* * *

(1) debu : gros, dodu 


	4. Chapter 4 : Forêt

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Hyuuu, les enfants, j'ai eu une longue journée. J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas poster ce soir d'ailleurs. Mais bon, il est là quand même, le quatrième chapitre. Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup y est pas… enfin, ça, on n'en sait rien. Et on continue notre petite visite touristique à travers les douces contrées verdoyantes de Rozamova. J'espère que vous êtes en cannes, ça monte !

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : dans ma réponse j'ai oublié de te dire : merci, nandra est toute rouge ! je me rattrape donc ici.  
**Soren** : effectivement, jouer avec les noms était amusant, mais à ce niveau-là, le pire reste à venir !  
**Tin-chan** : oui hein, qu'il fait son boulet notre Kuro-nours. Moi si Fye m'avait joué la même scène… j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion (et pas que sur l'occasion)

Pour me tronçonner, me débiter, me hacher, me bûcheronner (sauvagement ?) c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre ****4 – Forêt**

Kurogane s'éveilla bien avant le lever du jour. Quelque chose l'avait dérangé. Il avait cru entendre des voix, et même sentir une présence fugace à ses côtés. Pourtant, autour de lui, l'immense montagne était calme et silencieuse. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui du vent la forêt de sapins, un doux bruissement, comme une berceuse. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Un courant d'air froid se glissa sur sa nuque, et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Instinctivement, il inspecta le paysage. Il faisait encore très sombre. Seule la lumière blafarde de la lune et de quelques étoiles, atténuée par l'approche encore lointaine de l'aurore, éclairait le décor nocturne immobile.

Il se tourna vers les arbres, mais là non plus, il ne vit rien. Les ombres ne lui parurent pas menaçantes, et il ne retrouva pas la sensation atroce d'une main glacée lui serrant les entrailles, qui l'avait accueilli lorsque ses compagnons et lui avaient posé le pied pour la première fois à Rozamova. Non, cette entité malveillante, le Grand Mal, comme l'avait appelée le chef de la tribu, était absente.

D'ailleurs, que savait-il du Grand Mal ? Peut-être que les sous-bois n'étaient pas son seul territoire de chasse, peut-être pouvait-il également parcourir les prairies, les vallées. Le ninja était sûr que le peuple des nours ne leur avait pas tout dit à propos de cette chose terrifiante, mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de questionner Pon, celui-ci s'était contenté de répondre : _pas savoir, pas savoir_, et de détourner la conversation.

Il comprenait sans difficultés la répugnance que le petit peuple poilu pouvait à avoir à évoquer cet ennemi sur lequel il ne pouvait encore mettre d'image. Il se souvenait trop bien de ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand il s'était retrouvé confronté à lui. Comment d'aussi inoffensives créatures que les membres de la tribu de Pao pouvaient-elles réagir face un adversaire aussi terrible autrement qu'en étant complètement terrorisées ? Même lui se sentait encore mal à cette simple évocation.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, mais encore une fois, ne remarqua rien de particulier. C'était une nuit parfaitement normale, fraîche et tranquille. Alors d'où venait ce malaise, ce sentiment obscur, dérangeant, qui formait comme une ombre menaçante dans un coin de son esprit ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire au campement. Là aussi, tout était paisible. Le manjuu était confortablement installé entre les deux nours. Ils faisaient un concours de ronflements.Il chercha le magicien des yeux, silhouette claire étendue un peu à l'écart. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil. Le guerrier se leva et s'approcha lentement, puis s'accroupit à côté de lui pour le regarder dormir.

Pâle, les traits crispés, les cheveux collés sur les tempes, il faisait probablement un cauchemar. Un de plus. Qu'était-ce, cette fois ? Des poissons ? Des naigles énormes survolant des Kurogane obèses ? Ashura ?

Il tendit la main, effleura son front du bout des doigts. Il était très chaud. Il l'appela doucement, pour ne pas déranger leurs compagnons.

- Fye… Hé, le mage, réveille-toi.

La paupière du blond s'ouvrit sur une prunelle presque blanche et un regard halluciné, qui se posa sur lui sans le reconnaître.

- Fye ? répéta-il, en lui touchant doucement l'épaule.

Le mage cligna des yeux, puis revint brutalement à la conscience, le reconnut, lui sourit, surpris de le trouver là.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Tu as de la fièvre, ton front est brûlant.

- Je… J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, répondit-il d'une voix brumeuse.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.

- Est-ce que c'est déjà l'heure de partir ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il est très tôt. Tous les poilus dorment encore.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il en se laissant retomber sur sa couverture. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Le brun se recula un peu, perplexe. Le mage malade ? La veille au soir, il avait bien évoqué le fait qu'il n'était pas en forme, mais tout de même… Quoi que là, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien du tout. Ce teint blafard, ces traits creusés, c'était inquiétant. Et il claquait encore des dents, malgré son épais manteau. Il ne savait pas trop que faire pour l'aider.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le magicien rouvrit un œil, et posa une main trop chaude sur la sienne.

- Juste un peu plus de sommeil, Kuro-sama, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, repose-toi.

Il n'avait pas fini de le dire que son équipier s'était déjà rendormi. Il paraissait un peu plus détendu. Le ninja retira son manteau, s'en servit pour le couvrir, et resta assis dans l'herbe humide à le regarder dormir. Finalement, il s'étendit à côté de lui, allongé sur le flanc, sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait beau dire que le passé de Fye ne l'intéressait pas, il était toujours intrigué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Que savait-il de lui, finalement ? Qu'il venait de Seles, un pays de neige, où vivait le roi Ashura, une personne redoutable, et qu'une menace pesait sur lui. Mais à part ça, il ne savait rien. Il connaissait quelques détails sur sa magie, il savait également qu'il était un combattant expérimenté, mais quoi d'autre ? Comment était sa vie dans son pays d'origine ? Qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille ?

Il était sûrement proche de son roi, du moins, suffisamment proche pour que celui-ci le connaisse et veuille s'en prendre à lui, alors cela voulait-il dire qu'il était un noble ? Il était sûrement noble. En tout cas, il avait reçu une éducation irréprochable. Cela se sentait, parfois, quand il cessait de faire pitre. Dans son vocabulaire aussi, dans ses manières.

Il semblait à l'aise partout, mais comment était sa maison ? A quoi pouvait bien ressembler un endroit éternellement recouvert par la neige ? Accepterait-il d'y retourner ? D'affronter enfin son ennemi ? Et le gamin, où pouvait-il être ? Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Peut-être faudrait-il, un jour, aller au Pays de Clow et rencontrer le frère de la princesse, Fye voudrait sûrement faire ça, une fois que tout serait fini, que l'homme qui les avait piégés dans ce voyage serait mis hors d'état de nuire et qu'ils auraient retrouvé le gosse.

Ses pensées le tinrent éveillé presque jusqu'à l'aube, et au moment où il commençait à s'assoupir, les nours s'éveillèrent, aussitôt imités par Mokona, puis par le mage. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il oublia vite son malaise face au spectacle incroyable qui accompagna le moment du petit déjeuner.

Depuis les hauteurs où ils avaient fait halte, ils pouvaient contempler toute la plaine qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. La rosée matinale reflétait les couleurs de l'aurore, qui se mêlaient aux tons presque turquoise de l'herbe grasse, pour parer le paysage d'un tapis irisé aux teintes allant d'un indigo profond dans les zones d'ombres à un rose délicat.

Une brume légère flottait sur ce paysage merveilleux, lui conférant un aspect féerique.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, dit le blond, tout bas, en resserrant sur lui les plis de son manteau, en remontant suffisamment son col pour ne plus voir dans son dos la masse noire et vaguement menaçante de l'épaisse forêt de sapins.

Il voulait jouir en toute tranquillité de la splendeur de l'aube, et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la lumière. Il voulait laisser les noirceurs de sa mauvaise nuit s'évaporer grâce à la magie de la naissance du soleil, dont l'éclat flamboyant bordait déjà d'une crête d'or la silhouette lointaine des monts situés à l'est de la plaine.

Bientôt, l'astre du jour apparaîtrait dans toute sa splendeur, et tout redeviendrait chaud, rassurant, normal. Alors peut-être qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux.

Le ninja était assis près de lui, et comme lui, il était fasciné par la pureté et la douceur du spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, cette vallée qui se révélait, timide, pudique, attendant que son amant céleste la caresse de ses rayons dorés, la fasse sienne et dévoile au grand jour toute la richesse de ses couleurs.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi longtemps, à jouer les voyeurs, cachés dans les hautes herbes, mais il leur restait une longue distance à parcourir, et peu de temps devant eux. Le signal du départ fut donné quelques minutes plus tard, après que les affaires aient été rangées, le feu soigneusement éteint, et le site du campement rendu à son état d'origine.

Mokona dans sa tunique et Pon sur l'épaule, Kurogane passa devant, suivi par le magicien qui portait toujours Piri. La tête encore pleine de la beauté du lever du jour, ils avançaient en silence, absorbés dans leurs pensées, tandis que devant eux se dressait la barrière sombre de la forêt. Ils s'y glissèrent prudemment, presque à pas de loup, tous sens aux aguets. Le moindre bruit de feuilles sèches sous leurs pieds faisait battre leur cœur plus fort contre leurs côtes.

Passée la première colline, où les feuillus se mélangeaient encore aux conifères, ils entrèrent dans la partie principale de la futaie.

Et à nouveau, ils purent découvrir un décor stupéfiant. Les séquoias qui les entouraient étaient immenses, s'élevant fièrement vers le ciel comme des flèches aux pointes sombres. Leurs troncs droits étaient couverts d'une écorce brune et torturée, formée de larges plaques rugueuses entre lesquelles suintait une résine épaisse et collante, dont la senteur forte et boisée emplissait les narines des voyageurs.

Les branches les plus en hauteur étaient noyées dans un gros nuage d'un vert profond, masquant l'azur comme une menace d'orage et privant les sous-bois de la lumière nécessaire à la survie des strates inférieures.

Les voyageurs traversaient une marée de squelettes immobiles à la silhouette effilée, aux doigts crochus qui semblaient vouloir s'agripper à leurs cheveux, griffer un peu leur peau, avant de les laisser avec bienveillance poursuivre leur route. Ils n'étaient que des vieillards un peu fous, rongés par l'ennui, qui faisaient des passants les victimes de leurs jeux éphémères et innocents. Leurs pieds foulaient un épais tapis d'aiguilles rousses, parsemé de champignons blancs et bruns à la robe brillante et visqueuse, et aux arômes musqués.

Les rares rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les frondaisons produisaient une clarté poussiéreuse, qui, mêlée au silence surnaturel qui régnait atour d'eux, donnait aux deux humains l'impression de traverser la nef d'une immense cathédrale, un temple vivant dédié au Dieu-Arbre. Les rares paroles qui étaient échangées étaient prononcées à voix basse, comme par peur de briser l'ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et solennelle de la forêt.

Mais parfois, dans certains creux du terrain, ils tombaient sur des zones bien moins belles, remplies d'arbres morts aux troncs pourrissants, et où flottaient dans l'air des relents désagréables de moisissure. Ces lieux dégageaient une sensation malsaine, inquiétante, et chaque fourré semblait y recéler des ombres sournoises, abritant des dangers inconnus. On y avait le sentiment d'être épié par quelque créature malfaisante et patiente, attendant un faux pas pour entrer en action.

Ils se hâtaient alors de passer leur chemin jusqu'à un meilleur endroit, et les deux humains retenaient des soupirs de soulagement quand un trou dans les frondaisons laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil, qui formaient sur le sol roux une flaque lumineuse et chaude que les voyageurs traversaient délibérément, pour sentir sur leur peau une caresse dorée et bienveillante.

Après plusieurs heures d'une procession silencieuse que même les nours et la boule de poils n'osèrent troubler, il leur sembla que l'horizon se dégageait et ils commencèrent à percevoir un grondement sourd et lointain qui leur fit tendre l'oreille.

Kurogane se retourna pour consulter le mage et fut surpris par son pas mal assuré, son visage tendu, son front couvert de transpiration et la pâleur de son teint.

Fye n'avait pas remarqué son geste et avançait tête basse, le regard rivé sur le sol devant ses pieds. A nouveau, il boitait légèrement, ce qui tira un rictus de mécontentement au ninja. Il semblait que la magie de la jeune nourse n'avait pas été suffisante. Pourtant, combinée à l'état de vampire du blond, cela aurait dû être radical contre une simple foulure.

- Fye ?

L'interpelé leva les yeux, surpris.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Si, si, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées. Il y a un souci ?

- C'est toi, le souci. Tu es encore malade et tu boites.

- Ça va, je t'assure.

Les deux nours échangèrent quelques sifflements, puis Pon toucha la joue du guerrier pour attirer son attention.

- Piri dire nous s'arrêter un peu.

- Pas avant d'être sortis de la forêt, dit le mage. Je serai plus tranquille dans un endroit où la vue sera plus dégagée.

- Mais Fye a l'air fatigué, observa Mokona.

- Je peux encore marcher. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour moi.

- Allons-y, dit le ninja, mais tu passes devant.

Le blond obéit sans discuter et prit la tête, le regard aiguisé de son compagnon rivé à son dos. Il avait cru discerner un brin d'agacement sur la figure have de son équipier, un peu comme ce qu'il avait vu dans son œil à leur départ du village, un sentiment nouveau, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, une facette de lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais montrée et qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter et l'obliger à se retourner vers lui.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, un peu énervé.

- Aucun, Kuro-chan. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il m'a semblé que quelque chose ne te convenait pas. Si c'est le cas, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

Le mage fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis se détendit, sourit, et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Tout va bien. Je te l'ai dit. Il me semble que c'est plutôt toi qui es un peu trop nerveux depuis qu'on est arrivés ici.

Le brun faillit protester, hésita, puis finalement haussa les épaules et capitula.

- Je crois que tu as raison, dit-il en se remettant à marcher, réglant son pas sur celui de son compagnon pour rester à sa hauteur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet endroit me perturbe.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il est juste trop joli.

- Tu devrais en profiter, Kuro-chan. Arrête de te faire du souci et regarde autour de toi, remplis-toi les yeux de ces paysages magnifiques. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attendra quand on repartira d'ici. On n'aura peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de contempler un décor pareil.

- Je te trouve bien pessimiste, tout à coup. On a déjà visité des mondes qui étaient très beaux.

- Et d'autres très laids, répondit Fye avant de sourire. Tu sais, c'est une des choses que j'ai le plus aimées dans tous ces voyages. Les paysages, les couleurs… Là d'où je viens, tout est en noir et blanc, quand on sort des maisons. De la neige, et des rochers. Des arbres maigres, pelés. Tu peux imaginer qu'avant d'entamer cette aventure je n'avais jamais marché pieds nus dans l'herbe ? C'est pour ça que je trouvais tout tellement amusant.

Il leva les yeux vers Kurogane, et découvrit une expression surprise sur son visage.

- Quoi ?

- T'es sûr que tu lis pas dans mes pensées ?

- Malheureusement. Ce serait vraiment pratique !

- Ben voyons… grommela le ninja, qui trouvait déjà que le blond avait un peu trop d'intuition, surtout depuis qu'il lui donnait son sang.

Peu à peu, le paysage s'éclaircissait autour d'eux. Les arbres se faisaient plus petits et s'éparpillaient autour de gros blocs de roche grise. Le grondement qu'ils avaient entendu s'intensifiait, tout comme la pente, qui se faisait de plus en plus raide.Il leur fallut bientôt franchir des passages entiers en s'aidant de leurs mains pour escalader des parties escarpées.

Et tout à coup, devant eux, il n'y eut que le vide.

C'était comme si un géant avait tranché la montagne d'un coup d'épée, créant une gorge profonde dans laquelle se jetait un torrent déchaîné, en une cascade furieuse qui rugissait comme un lion enragé. L'air était empli d'une épaisse brume humide, et la lumière du soleil y jouait pour former un double arc-en-ciel aux couleurs éclatantes.Les voyageurs s'arrêtèrent sur la plateau rocheux pour contempler ce décor fantastique.

- C'est très impressionnant ! s'exclama le magicien, ravi, en poussant sa voix pour se faire entendre malgré le fracas de la chute d'eau.

Les poings sur les hanches, la tête rejetée en arrière, le ninja observait la falaise qui se dressait devant eux.

- Comment on va faire pour franchir ça ?

- Pon connaître chemin, le rassura son passager, en lui tapotant le front pour lui rappeler que, quand il se penchait en arrière comme ça, une certaine boule de poils risquait bien de passer cul par-dessus tête.

Le petit bonhomme les guida le long de la paroi rocheuse, en lisère de la forêt, jusqu'à une large faille formée de hautes marches couvertes d'arbustes et de broussailles, qui formaient un escalier pour titans en direction du sommet.

- Passer par là, fit-il, tout content. Mais d'abord, s'arrêter et manger. Tard. Pon et Piri faim.

Effectivement, même s'ils ne pouvaient voir le soleil depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, la lumière leur indiquait que la journée était largement entamée. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre pour déguster leur pique-nique. Il leur restait des provisions pour encore deux repas. Ensuite, ils devraient se procurer de la nourriture par leurs propres moyens.

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas manger ? Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et tu n'as pas avalé grand-chose hier soir, dit le ninja à l'intention du mage.

Celui-ci répondit par la négative en faisant un signe en direction des nours. Les petites créatures étaient strictement végétariennes et aussi innocentes que des enfants, et il ne tenait pas à les choquer ou les effrayer par ses habitudes alimentaires un peu particulières. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle.

Le ninja grogna, énervé. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, le calme de son compagnon, sa réserve, sa tranquillité, et même le fait qu'il soit malade, lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Sans parler de cette manière qu'il avait de détourner systématiquement la conversation quand le sujet était abordé. Il avait déjà laissé passer une fois, dans la matinée, mais là, ça commençait à bien faire. On allait voir ce qu'on allait voir !

Il se leva, sortit Mokona de sa tunique et le posa sans trop de douceur sur le sol, attrapa le blond par le col et l'obligea à se mettre debout.

- Vous, vous restez là ! On revient ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique aux trois boules de poils qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis entraîner son équipier dans un épais fourré.

Quand ils furent seuls, à l'écart, le brun plaqua sans ménagement le magicien contre un arbre. Celui-ci grogna, pâlit et serra les dents. Sa cheville blessée venait de se heurter au tronc, faisant remonter une langue de feu dans les muscles déjà douloureux de son mollet. Sans parler du fait qu'il était perclus de courbatures et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se faire maltraiter. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

- Tu me fais mal, dit-il, d'une voix froide.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? gronda le guerrier.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent durement. Fye paraissait en colère, tout à coup. Sa prunelle toujours trop pâle avait pris un éclat adamantin, et plus aucune trace de gaieté ou d'insouciance n'habitait son visage fatigué. Juste de la lassitude, et un pli d'amertume inhabituel au coin des lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me brutaliser, fit-il, glacial, en écartant la main du brun restée sur son col.

- Pourtant, on dirait qu'il n'y a que ce moyen de te tirer les vers du nez, abruti de mage.

- Je suis malade, c'est tout. Où est le problème avec ça ? Je ne ralentis personne et je ne passe pas mon temps à geindre, je te laisse en paix, pour une fois, alors fais-en autant avec moi, Kurogane.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Je veux que tu me parles. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé au village, entre toi et cette femme. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Elle a soigné ma cheville, c'est tout, et on a parlé, répondit le blond, un peu calmé.

- Et ce pot, qu'elle t'a donné, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Fye fouilla dans les poches de son manteau et en sortit l'objet incriminé, dont il fit sauter le couvercle d'un coup d'ongle. Il contenait une pâte verte dégageant une forte odeur poivrée.

- De l'onguent pour ma cheville. Elle a dit que si sa magie cessait d'agir, je devais en appliquer sur ma blessure. Elle l'a préparée spécialement pour moi. Ça te va ?

Le guerrier hésita un moment. Ce que racontait son équipier était parfaitement logique et sensé, pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Il le voyait sur le visage du blond, dans son regard, c'était là, mais il n'arrivait pas à le saisir.

Cependant, le magicien était fatigué, tendu. Il ne l'avait pas vu se fâcher ainsi depuis la période terrible où il était enfermé dans les prisons du palais. Il valait mieux ne pas le pousser trop loin, sinon il risquait de se mettre vraiment en colère, ou de sentir blessé, alors qu'il était déjà affaibli et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

- Si tu me parlais, Fye, au lieu de tout garder pour toi, reprit-il plus gentiment, les choses seraient plus simples, non ?

Comme l'aurait fait son reflet dans un miroir, l'humeur de son compagnon se calqua sur la sienne.

- Vraiment, Kuro-chan, je ne pensais pas que tu te soucierais autant d'une cheville abîmée et d'un peu de fièvre. Tu m'as déjà vu dans des états bien pires.

- Depuis qu'on est ici, je te trouve… différent. C'est cet endroit. Je ne l'aime pas. Et je n'aime pas ce qu'il te fait. Il y a une mauvaise ambiance dans ce pays. Ne me dis pas que tu ne la sens pas ?

Le mage baissa la tête. Sa colère était retombée, et il se sentait très las.

- C'est le Grand Mal, dit-il doucement, presque à voix basse. Ce pays vit dans la peur de cette chose maléfique qui nous a poursuivis dans la forêt à notre arrivée. C'est ce que Paya m'a dit quand elle me soignait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce Grand Mal ?

- Elle ne sait pas. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est qu'il dévore tous ceux qu'il attrape, sans distinction.

- Et on ne sait toujours pas à quoi il ressemble ?

Fye haussa les épaules.

- Allons-y maintenant, fit-il avec un petit sourire. A moins, ajouta-t-il avec un regard espiègle, que tu ne souhaites encore me molester sauvagement dans les buissons ?

Le ninja darda sur lui des yeux furieux, puis sourit, finit par rire, et lui colla une pichenette au milieu du front.

- Andouille…

- Oui, Kuro-chan.

L'après-midi fut long et pénible. L'ascension des escaliers de géant s'avéra fastidieuse. Les deux humains devaient escalader tout en bataillant avec des broussailles pleines de grosses épines qui s'accrochaient leurs vêtements, griffaient leur peau.

Fye perdit même Piri, qui resta pendu par sa tunique à une pousse plus épaisse, comme une grosse boule de Noël poilue et gigotante, et il dut revenir en arrière pour le libérer. Plusieurs fois, ils échappèrent de justesse à la chute collective, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le sommet, ils étaient essoufflés, en sueur, et épuisés.

Le soir tombait quand ils prirent pied sur un vaste plateau, un alpage en pente douce, couvert d'une herbe haute, d'un vert tendre, qui ondulait doucement sous l'effet d'un vent léger.

Ils se laissèrent tomber comme des masses sur cet épais tapis, le temps de reprendre des forces et d'ôter de leurs vêtements tous les feuillages, branchages et autres épines qui étaient encore logés. Le ninja portait à la joue une longue griffure due à un rude combat contre une ronce grosse comme un tronc d'arbre.

- Il va falloir se trouver un endroit abrité pour le campement, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Entre l'altitude et le vent, il ne va pas faire chaud cette nuit.

- Piri connaît bon endroit, dit le petit nours.

- Eh bien allons-y, fit le blond en se relevant. J'ai hâte de pouvoir poser mes fesses en me disant que je n'aurai plus à bouger jusqu'à demain matin.

En suivant les indications de la boule de poils, ils trouvèrent rapidement un sentier à travers les herbages et poursuivirent leur ascension.

Ils abordaient une partie un peu plus pentue quand un bruit étrange les stoppa net. De longs et puissants sifflements retentissaient, se répondant d'une colline à l'autre, pour finalement créer, l'écho aidant, un vacarme tout à fait assourdissant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna le ninja, sur ses gardes.

- Narmottes ! s'exclama le nours. Piri a trouvé narmottes.


	5. Chapter 5 : Terrier

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Hop hop hop ! Euh, je vais pas faire un long discours hein. Donc voilà… la suite.

* * *

**La review des reviews** : 

**Soren** : Le pire est là :p  
**Shini** : garde ta caméra en main, ça chauffe !  
**Hachi** : tu veux aussi une narmotte pour ta collec ?

Pour m'enterrer vivante, me tremper dans l'eau glacée, ou me mettre dans le papier alu, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Terrier**

- Ouaaaah ! Impressionnant ! s'exclama le mage en levant la tête, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Puuu ! Mokona est impressionné aussi ! renchérit le manjuu.

- Bordel… lâcha le ninja, signe que lui aussi était correctement pris au dépourvu par ce qu'il voyait.

- Etre narmottes ! s'écria Pon. Gentilles !

_Et heureusement_, pensa Kurogane en observant le couple de créatures qui se tenait devant lui, et dont chaque individu le dominait d'au moins deux têtes.

Un corps épais couvert d'un pelage gris, plus clair et duveteux au niveau du ventre, un museau allongé mais large, terminé par un petit nez noir et une bouche étroite munie de longues incisives courbes, des yeux vifs, des oreilles presque invisibles, et des bras courts et puissants, terminés par des mains griffues, telles étaient les deux narmottes qui faisaient face à leurs visiteurs, assises sur leur postérieur plus vaste qu'une tente familiale du peuple nours.

- Pon ! Piri ! s'exclama l'une d'elles, d'une voix grave et tonitruante.

- Shokola ! Papyehalu !! Nous amener amis voir vous !

- Euh, bonjour, dit le mage, que la carrure extraordinaire du nommé Shokola faisait paraître chétif. Je m'appelle Fye, et voici Kuro-pon.

- Kurogane !!

- Enchanté, dit très courtoisement la bête. Je suis Shokola, et voici mon épouse, Papyehalu. Vous êtes des humains ? Je n'en avais encore jamais vu. Soyez les bienvenus. Mais que font deux grandes-jambes dans les montagnes de Rozamova ?

- Eux aider nours à récupérer Bâton-Parole pour réconcilier avec nabeils ! expliqua Piri.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Et quelle est cette étrange créature blanche ?

- Mokona est Mokona ! Mokona est l'ami de Pao !

- Oh ? fit la bête, surprise et ravie. Soyez le bienvenu, ami de Pao. La nuit va tomber. Acceptez l'hospitalité des narmottes pour vous et vos compagnons.

En marchant sur les pattes arrières dissimulées par un épais bourrelet de graisse qui formait une jupe autour de leurs pieds, le couple conduisit ses invités vers un repli de terrain.

A flanc de colline s'ouvrait un terrier à l'entrée obscure, donnant sur une profonde galerie. Le long du boyau se répartissaient différentes petites caves, qui servaient, à la saison froide, pour l'hibernation de toute la famille, comme l'expliqua Papyehalu.

- Malheureusement, le terrier restera vide, cette année, conclut-elle, d'un ton triste.

- Vos enfants ont tous fondé leur propre foyer ? demanda le mage.

- Le Grand Mal les a dévorés, dit la femelle, le regard voilé le chagrin. Le Grand Mal dévore tout. Un jour, il dévorera mon Shokola aussi, qui part tout seul se promener dans la montagne.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous.

Un silence lourd s'installa un bref instant dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que le Grand Mal ? demanda Kurogane, brisant le malaise.

- Tabou est le Grand Mal. Personne n'en parle. Mais si vous allez dans la montagne, vers le nid des naigles, vous le rencontrerez sûrement. Si le Grand Mal me prend mon Shokola, j'irai dans la montagne, moi aussi, et je me donnerai à lui pour qu'il me dévore, car je ne veux pas être séparée de mon époux. A présent, excusez-moi, je vais préparer le dîner.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant ses invités dans l'une des chambres, baignant dans une atmosphère de tristesse.

- Mokona est sûr que Shokola ne voudrait pas que Papyehalu fasse ça, dit la boule de poils, d'une petite voix.

- Grand Mal tout dévorer, dit Pon, philosophe. Papyehalu simplement choisir son moment pour dévoration.

Fye se laissa glisser le long de la cloison contre laquelle il s'était appuyé, recru de fatigue, et le cœur lourd. Il aspirait au calme et à l'oubli qu'apporte, quelquefois, le sommeil. Il échangea un court regard avec le ninja, se pelotonna dans son manteau, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

- Magicien malade, constata Piri en s'approchant de lui et en posant la main sur son front, dans un geste plein de tendresse maternelle. Beaucoup fièvre. Pon et Piri aller chercher herbes pour soigner un peu.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer ? demanda le brun.

- Pon et Piri pas fatigués. Grandes-jambes porter tout le temps. Aller chercher herbes. Mokona venir ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu, laissant le ninja seul avec son compagnon endormi. Il faisait sombre dans le terrier, et il se pencha sur le mage, tâta les poches de son manteau et y trouva la boule magique, qu'il frotta sur ses vêtements pour l'allumer, avant de la laisser flotter dans l'air, ainsi que Fye le lui avait appris dans le manoir d'Argaï.

Il la regarda longuement, tandis qu'elle dérivait avec mollesse vers le plafond, aussi légère et délicate qu'une bulle, et animée d'une clarté blanche aux reflets bleus dansants.

Elle était belle, comme la magie qui l'avait créée, et elle était étrange, attirante et mystérieuse, tout comme l'était l'homme qui l'avait créée, façonnée, avec ses mains magnifiques et son extraordinaire pouvoir.

Kurogane pouvait se l'imaginer au travail, penché sur son ouvrage, un léger pli de concentration sur le visage. Il pouvait deviner ses gestes, doux et précis, comme il l'était toujours, et son sourire quand la lumière était apparue pour la première fois dans la sphère.

Il aurait voulu le voir, ce moment. Il voulait les voir tous, les moments de la vie de Fye. Les bons comme les mauvais, les joies comme les peines.

Ses yeux délaissèrent la lampe magique au profit de son créateur. Même le sommeil n'atténuait pas les traces de la fatigue sur ses traits. Il toucha son front humide et trop chaud, et le sentit froncer les sourcils.

- Réveille-toi, Fye. Tu dois manger, et ensuite tu pourras dormir tranquillement jusqu'à demain matin.

- Pas faim… grommela le blond, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Nourris-toi quand même, sinon tu ne tiendras pas la distance, demain.

Le magicien souleva une paupière et s'assit péniblement, conscient que son équipier avait raison. Mais quand celui-ci ôta les bandelettes qui entouraient son poignet et le lui présenta, il se détourna.

- Sois raisonnable, insista le ninja. Je sais que n'aimes pas ça mais…

- Je me sens très mal, Kuro-chan. Je ne vais juste pas y arriver, répondit-il à mi-voix.

- Ça va, ne bouge pas.

Le brun s'assit à côté de lui, et sentit qu'aussitôt, il se laissait aller contre lui, privé de ses forces. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir, s'infligea lui-même une morsure et porta la blessure à la bouche de son compagnon.

Il dut attendre un long moment, avant de sentir qu'une transformation s'opérait chez ce dernier, et qu'il plantait enfin ses crocs dans son bras. Mais même ce geste lui parut pénible, forcé.

Et quand les lèvres du blond abandonnèrent sa peau, il ne paraissait pas mieux. Il cala sa tête contre le bras du guerrier, et se blottit contre lui, comme un enfant frileux.

- Kuro-chan, tu veux bien rester un peu comme ça ? S'il te plaît.

Plus que la demande elle-même, ce fut le ton du magicien qui le persuada. Il le connaissait bien, maintenant. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être tactile, toujours à chercher le contact, et même parfois terriblement collant. Ces gestes n'étaient souvent que du jeu et des démonstrations d'affection.

Mais là, Fye ne jouait pas. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il le devinait dans sa façon de se laisser aller contre lui. Et lentement, insidieusement, une ombre se fit une petite place dans le cœur de Kurogane.

Il le laissa s'endormir contre lui, et n'osa plus bouger. Demain, quand il serait reposé, il retrouverait tout son dynamisme. Demain, le soleil brillerait.

- Piri et Pon ont trouvé herbes !! lancèrent les nours en entrant, impromptu, dans la pièce, avant de rester interdits en découvrant les deux grandes-jambes blottis l'un contre l'autre comme des moineaux sur une branche.

- Fye et Kuro-myu sont love-love !! lança Mokona, en faisant des bonds joyeux.

- Recommence pas toi. Il avait froid, stupide haricot ! Et arrête de crier, tu vas le réveiller.

- Gros guerrier parler trop fort aussi, fit sentencieusement Pon.

- D'une, je ne parle pas trop fort, rétorqua le ninja en baissant quand même d'un ton, et de deux, je ne suis pas GROS !

- Kuro-debu est trop gros, Kuro-debu est trop gros, chantonna le manjuu.

Jamais plus qu'à cet instant le ninja ne regretta de pas pouvoir écraser la face de cette petite peste blanche.

Par chance pour la bestiole, Papyealu vint annoncer l'heure du dîner et, après avoir doucement écarté le mage et l'avoir allongé sur sa couverture, le guerrier alla rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage dans une pièce voisine.

Le lendemain matin, Fye s'éveilla le premier, aussi frais qu'un lendemain de beuverie. Il se leva comme il put et quitta la chambre sans déranger ses amis. Dans la partie où l'on préparait les repas, il rencontra Papyehalu, qui lui fit boire une décoction faite avec les herbes que les nours avaient ramassées pour lui.

Puis il lui demanda si elle connaissait un point d'eau dans les environ, et elle lui indiqua un petit lac de montagne qui se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la colline, précisant qu'il y trouverait sans doute Shokola, à cette heure de la journée.

Et en effet, lorsque le mage y parvint, après quelques minutes de marche, il découvrit le mari narmotte assis sur un gros rocher, en train de pêcher.

- Je croyais que vous ne mangiez que des plantes, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas pour les manger. C'est juste un passe-temps. Je les relâche toujours. Vous veniez pour chercher de la nourriture ?

- Non, fit le blond. Je voulais me laver. Seulement, je ne veux pas déranger votre pêche.

- Mais faites donc. Les poissons seront probablement encore là demain matin.

- Merci.

- L'eau est à tout le monde.

Sans aucune gêne, le magicien ôta ses vêtements entra dans le lac avec une grimace.

- Elle est glacée…

- C'est normal. Elle vient des neiges éternelles.

Fye s'aspergea un peu, frissonna, puis plongea, sous le regard scientifique de la narmotte, curieuse de voir l'anatomie des humains.

En réalité, c'était des bêtes comme les autres, constata Sholoka, sauf que celle-ci manquait sérieusement de graisse et de fourrure. Et sa peau avait une drôle de teinte claire et nacrée, aussi délicate qu'un rayon de lune.

Enfin, presque toute sa peau, observa-t-il, parce que sa cheville gauche et son mollet, eux, avaient une très très vilaine couleur.

Le mage nagea un peu, mais renonça vite. Il se frotta le corps pour le débarrasser, à sa grande satisfaction, la transpiration malsaine provoquée par la fièvre, et ressortit sur la berge en claquant des dents, les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

Il se sécha avec un carré de tissu emprunté à Papyehalu, enfila sa tunique avec une moue un peu dégoûtée, et passa son manteau, puis s'assit sur la berge, jambes nues, et fouilla dans ses poches.

Il en sortit le pot d'onguent de Paolya, en mit sur ses doigts et commença à se tartiner abondamment la cheville et le mollet avec la pâte verte, qu'il fit pénétrer en massant, même si ce geste lui faisait un mal de chien.

- Il y a longtemps que vous vous êtes fait ça ? demanda Shokola en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Quatre jours. C'est très douloureux.

La narmotte lui prit le baume, le porta à ses narines et le renifla longuement.

- C'est un bon mélange, dit-il enfin, en en mettant sur sa propre main et en poursuivant le massage sur la jambe du magicien, avec des gestes étonnamment doux et délicats malgré ses grosses paluches griffues. Mais cela ne vous guérira pas…

Fye s'allongea sur la berge, abandonnant sa jambe aux soins de son étrange nouvel ami. Il lui faisait mal, mais ça faisait quand même du bien. Petit à petit, il sentait ses muscles se détendre, et il se dit que finalement, après ça, il serait peut-être capable d'affronter une nouvelle journée de marche.

- Tant que ça me soulage…

- Cela ne vous soulagera pas non plus éternellement. Dès demain, vous ne pourrez plus plier votre genou. C'est une très vilaine blessure. La guérisseuse qui vous a donné cet onguent a dû vous le dire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'éternité. Tant que ça tient jusqu'à la prochaine lune, ça va. Ensuite…

- Ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- Oui, à la maison… répondit le mage avec un grand sourire en finissant de s'habiller. Merci, Shokola. Je dois repartir. Mes compagnons vont s'inquiéter.

- Je vous accompagne. Mon épouse se fait toujours beaucoup de souci. Elle a peur que Grand Mal ne me prenne.

- Et vous, vous ne le craignez pas ?

- Le Grand Mal nous prendra tous un jour ou l'autre. Certains partent devant, et d'autres doivent attendre un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout, répondit la narmotte en coulant vers lui un regard fataliste.

- Je suppose que vous avez raison. C'est juste une question de chance.

- Où est la chance, quand un homme voit ses propres enfants disparaître avant lui ?

- Il vous reste Papyehalu. Pour elle, vous devez continuer à vous battre, à vivre, tout simplement.

- Tout comme vous…

- Tout comme moi, car j'en ai fait la promesse.

Quand ils retournèrent au terrier, Kurogane, Mokona et les nours émergeaient à peine. Privés de la lumière du jour et fatigués par leur expédition de la veille, ils avaient dormi plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, et étaient attablés devant un solide petit déjeuner.

Ils accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants avec bonne humeur et se réjouirent de voir que le magicien paraissait en meilleure santé.

Son visage avait repris des couleurs et il semblait avoir recouvré ses forces. Il se déclara prêt à repartir, et, sitôt le repas terminé, la petite troupe s'apprêta à reprendre son expédition.

Le couple qui les avait si chaleureusement hébergés vint leur faire ses adieux sur le seuil du terrier. Ils échangèrent des accolades qui avaient quelque chose à voir avec des étreintes d'ours.

Fye remercia gentiment Papyehalu pour son hospitalité et commença à s'éloigner avec les nours, tandis que Kurogane achevait de saluer Shokola, qui lui posa sa grosse patte velue sur l'épaule.

- Soyez très prudents, dit-il. Passé le prochain col, vous entrerez dans le territoire des naigles. Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire capturer, suivez mon conseil : guettez les ombres venues du ciel, et si vous en voyez une, courez vite vous cacher. Et surtout, ne laissez pas les nours et votre ami en forme de haricot s'éloigner de vous. Ils feraient des proies trop faciles.

- Merci beaucoup du conseil, nous le suivrons à la lettre.

- Et vous, jeune homme, soyez courageux, quoi qu'il arrive. Restez ferme et déterminé. Ne vous laissez pas décourager.

- Chéri, laisse donc partir ce garçon, intervint Papyehalu, sinon se compagnons auront franchi le col avant que tes discours ne soient terminés.

Après un dernier au revoir, le ninja tourna les talons et trotta pour rejoindre le magicien, en remuant dans son esprit le dernier conseil que Shokola lui avait donné.


	6. Chapter 6 : Colère

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Ouh ! j'ai failli oublier la note. Ben… voilà, c'est la note.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : ça va être une vrai zoo à la fin :p  
**Kuroxfyechan** : contente de te revoir dans mes reviews, merci ! et contente que ça te plaise. Bon courage pour ta reprise  
**Tin-chan** : je te mail une autre tasse de café ?  
**Soren** : oui c'est vrai, le pauvre quand même (vieux sourire pervers)  
**Shini** : voilà voilà, aujourd'hui, grimpette et course à pied !

Pour me jeter des boules de neige, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre ****6 – Colère**

Après avoir quitté le couple de narmottes, les cinq voyageurs gravirent le versant jusqu'au col que Shokola leur avait indiqué, et qu'ils franchirent aux alentours de la mi-journée, sous ciel sans nuages.

Fye s'était lancé dans une conversation de botanique, ou plutôt d'herboristerie, avec les deux nours, qui s'avérèrent posséder une grande connaissance des vertus médicinales des plantes, malgré leur jeune âge. Le mage, toujours curieux, et particulièrement dans ce domaine où ses pouvoirs étaient inexistants, les noyait sous une avalanche de questions, sans jamais parvenir à les coller.

Ils lui expliquèrent, dans leur langage simple et décousu, que de tous les peuples de Rozamova, celui des nours avait toujours été le plus intéressé par la magie curative et les potions de guérison, et que des générations de sorciers et d'apothicaires s'étaient succédées, vivant en communion avec la nature et transmettant leur savoir et leur expérience à leurs enfants, qui faisaient ensuite leurs propres découvertes, enrichissant ainsi, au fil des années, les connaissances de la tribu.

A midi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre une collation, bénéficiant de l'ombre d'un gros empilement de rochers, car les arbres étaient devenus rares à cette altitude.

Puis, durant l'après-midi, les conversations se tarirent, la fatigue et la composition de l'air aidant. La lumière dure du soleil, que plus rien ne venait jamais filtrer, se reflétait sur les larges dalles de pierre qui formaient le décor et sur de grands névés éblouissants. Les marcheurs se déplaçaient les yeux baissés, blessés, les paupières plissées, et ne relevaient la tête que lorsqu'ils y étaient obligés.

Sans raison apparente, alors que venait le soir et qu'ils n'avançaient plus qu'avec lenteur, le silence que les circonstances leur avaient imposé se fit lourd, aussi lourd que leurs pas, et un malaise s'installa au sein du groupe.

Etait-ce l'immensité des sommets qui se dressaient au-dessus d'eux, la sensation de n'être que des fourmis face à la domination indifférente de ces géants immobiles ? Etait-ce l'approche du danger, quand chacune de leurs foulées les amenait plus près du nid des naigles ? Etait-ce l'haleine pourrie qu'un courant d'air sournois faisait refouler depuis le fond des crevasses semblables aux bouches édentées de vieillards grimaçants qu'ils longeaient parfois pendant de longues minutes, sans oser plonger leurs regards dans leurs profondeurs obscures, que le soleil n'atteignait jamais ?

Nullement exaltés par la grandeur du paysage, ils allaient péniblement, fatigués et nerveux, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, n'osant s'adresser la parole de peur de se voir retourner une répartie cinglante.

Le magicien était à nouveau malade et harassé, et traînait la patte sous l'œil plus furieux qu'inquiet de son compagnon. Kurogane était en colère, et il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. C'était venu progressivement, au fil des heures, à mesure qu'il voyait le sourire s'effacer du visage du blond, ses traits se tirer et sa démarche se faire moins assurée.

Cela s'était ajouté à l'atmosphère déjà pesante qui s'était instaurée entre eux, et à présent, dans la lumière flamboyante du crépuscule, alors qu'ils cherchaient un refuge pour la nuit, au milieu d'un champ de cailloux entrecoupé de plaques de neige, Fye titubait, et le ninja enrageait.

Il fulminait et il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi cette hargne soudaine ? A qui en voulait-il ? A Shokola, dont les énigmatiques paroles lui avaient trotté dans la tête toute la journée ? A Mokona pour les avoir entraînés dans cette aventure sans leur demander leur avis ? A ce crétin blond qui avait trouvé le moyen de tomber malade alors que sa condition de vampire aurait dû le protéger ? Ou bien, tout simplement, à lui-même ?

Quel était donc ce sentiment déroutant qui l'animait depuis la veille, qui l'avait fait se réveiller en sursaut, au matin, le cœur affolé et le front humide, une sensation nauséeuse au fond de la gorge ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là-bas, sous ce surplomb, suggéra le mage en posant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

Le guerrier se tourna vers lui, vit son teint pâle, ses yeux cernés, ses lèvres trop blanches, et se sentit encore plus courroucé.

- Eh ben oui, faisons comme ça, rétorqua-t-il avec sècheresse avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

La veillée fut morose. Fye se coucha immédiatement, éreinté, sans songer à s'alimenter, et Kurogane ne desserra pas les dents de toute la soirée, fusillant du regard toute créature qui pénétrait dans son champ de vision. Les trois petits poilus renoncèrent bien vite à essayer de le dérider, se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

Bien après que les nours et le manjuu eurent sombré dans le sommeil, il rongeait encore son frein, le tourbillon de ses tourments intérieurs l'empêchant de trouver le repos. Et d'abord, pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans ce monde, à part des peluches disproportionnées ? Où étaient-ils donc, ces méchants, les naigles, le Grand Mal !?

Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, une bonne bagarre ! Passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Du concret, de l'action, des coups, du sang, peut-être même un ou deux craquements d'os brisés. Les siens ou ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, peu lui importait, pourvu que ça casse et que ça fasse mal.

Tout plutôt que cette attente insupportable, que ces menaces invisibles planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tout plutôt que de voir le mage s'affaiblir lentement, heure après heure, et trembler comme un enfant alors qu'ils étaient coincés ici, à dormir sur des cailloux, à passer leurs journées à marcher, quand il avait besoin de repos, de soins et d'un bon lit.

Depuis les événements d'Infinity, Fye était passé par toutes sortes d'états d'esprit, colère, haine, peur, et même parfois folie, mais aussi joie, sérénité. Il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, il s'était fait attaquer, il avait été malmené, blessé, mais jamais il n'avait baissé les bras, il s'était toujours battu, parfois de façon surprenante, mais il avait toujours lutté pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et il avait toujours fini par s'en sortir, par les sauver tous les deux.

Alors pourquoi, depuis la veille, le ninja avait-il la désagréable impression que le blond ne luttait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple fièvre – même forte – et une cheville foulée le mettaient dans un tel état, alors qu'il s'était sorti sans dommages d'un combat furieux contre la fausse princesse, à Argaï, avec un bras et trois côtes cassés, sans parler du coup de poignard qu'il avait pris dans le ventre à peine quelques heures plus tôt ?

Quel était cet ennemi, qui avait eu raison de lui, subitement ? Qui l'avait privé de ses forces, de son dynamisme ? Qui avait pris son mage pour le remplacer par cette créature douce et triste, qui venait se blottir contre lui pour chercher un peu de chaleur ? Il voulait savoir, quelle que que soit la réponse. _Tout, plutôt que le sentiment horrible que j'éprouve en ce moment. Tout plutôt qu'avoir… peur !?_

- Merde !

Il donna un coup de talon rageur dans un caillou, qui fut projeté à une distance plus que respectable dans la pente. L'écho de ses rebonds se poursuivit longtemps après qu'il eut disparu dans la nuit.

Mais Kurogane eut beau jurer, s'énerver et tempêter, le fait était qu'il avait réellement peur. Il était même terrifié. Et il détestait ça.

Il haïssait cette sensation oppressante qui le saisissait quand il se tournait vers le mage et qu'il voyait sa pâleur, sa prunelle trop brillante, enfiévrée. Et cet idiot avait beau dire que ce n'était rien, un coup de froid, que ça allait passer, il avait beau essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, il le voyait bien lui, que son état empirait rapidement. Il le voyait bien qu'à ce rythme, dans peu de temps… non. Cette pensée-là devait rester informulée. Elle ne pouvait pas être, c'était impossible, inenvisageable.

Le brun se leva et alla s'accroupir à côté de son compagnon endormi, sondant son visage à la recherche de réponses. _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Fye ? Depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde, tu dissimules quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui m'a échappé ? Je ne t'ai pourtant pas quitté des yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?_

L'objet de ses pensées dut sentir sa présence, car il s'éveilla, releva la tête, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils se trouvaient dans une zone dangereuse, et le guerrier constata qu'il pouvait compter sur la vigilance de son partenaire qui, même malade, ne dormait que d'un sommeil léger, et qui, à cet instant, le regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, inquiet.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Kurogane hésita. Il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage, et il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de se justifier. Son orgueil de fier ninja qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments risquait bien d'en prendre un coup.

- Non, tout est calme. Rendors-toi, répondit-il en lui posant une main sur le crâne et en appuyant dessus pour l'obliger à se rallonger.

Heureusement pour lui, Fye était trop fatigué pour relever l'incongruité de la situation et poser des questions, ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire en temps normal. A la place, il ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, il sombrait à nouveau.

_Je devrais essayer de faire comme lui_, pensa le guerrier, en s'apprêtant à se relever. Ses doigts étaient restés mêlés à la chevelure du mage. Il les en retira délicatement, et fixa longuement sa main. Sa peau se souvenait encore de la douceur des cheveux dorés, et il eut subitement envie de renouveler ce contact. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage trop pâle, et il se souvint qu'il était en colère.

Il retourna s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Maudits soient les jeteurs de sorts, et particulièrement celui-là. Il passa une mauvaise nuit.

Le froid les réveilla juste avant le jour. A cette altitude, même les épais manteaux des deux humains suffisaient à peine à les protéger, alors que les nours à l'épaisse fourrure ne semblaient pas affectés. Quant à Mokona, il avait trouvé un refuge sûr dans la tunique du guerrier, qui, pour une fois, ne s'en plaignait pas, car il faisait un radiateur tout à fait acceptable.

La veille, ils n'avaient pas trouvé suffisamment de petit bois pour faire un feu correct, aussi le petit-déjeuner fut-il rapidement expédié, et les voyageurs se remirent-ils en route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Lorsque le soleil pointa à l'horizon, ils avaient déjà parcouru une bonne distance.

Le premier incident se produisit en milieu de matinée alors qu'ils marchaient à découvert sur un terrain jonché de grosses roches grises aux arrêtes tranchantes. Kurogane allait en tête, scrutant les sommets du regard.

- Alors, il est où, le nid des naigles ? demanda-t-il à Pon, qui était, comme d'habitude, juché sur ses épaules.

- Pas savoir, répondit la petite créature. Nous jamais venir aussi loin dans montagne. Trop danger.

Comme pour lui donner raison, à l'instant où il terminait sa phrase, une grande silhouette ailée leur cacha la lumière. Son ombre immense parcourut le plateau, passa au-dessus d'eux, disparut au loin, puis revint.

- Naigles ! cria Piri.

- A l'abri ! s'exclama le ninja en désignant un empilement de rochers, se souvenant des conseils de la narmotte.

Les deux équipiers se mirent à courir pour se cacher, serrant leurs trois petits compagnons entre leurs bras. Mais au moment où ils contournaient un gros bloc de pierre derrière lequel ils pensaient se dissimuler, la cheville du mage lâcha, et il trébucha, bascula avant, et se rattrapa de justesse en s'agrippant au manteau du brun, qui le saisit par la taille pour le soutenir et l'obliger à s'accroupir derrière l'énorme caillou, au moment où l'oiseau géant survolait à nouveau le sentier qu'ils suivaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ils attendirent plusieurs secondes en retenant leur souffle, guettant son retour pour savoir s'il les avait repérés, mais il ne se remontra pas et ils finirent par se détendre.

- Attendons un peu avant de repartir, suggéra Fye, d'une voix tendue qui alerta tout de suite son équipier.

Il se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Adossé au caillou, le souffle court, il était livide, les traits crispés, et paraissait beaucoup souffrir.

- Tu ne sens pas ta force, Kuro-chan, dit-il avec un petit sourire quand il surprit le regard interrogateur posé sur lui. Moleste-moi un peu plus délicatement la prochaine fois, tu veux bien ?

- Hé, je te trouve gonflé de dire ça, alors que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi.

Il fut étonné quand le magicien se mit à rire, d'un rire doux, animé d'une joie réelle, profonde. Un rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il réalisa que ce son lui avait manqué et se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas entendu, avant de se rendre compte que cela ne faisait pas plus de deux jours. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années.

- Bon, et maintenant, comment on va faire pour trouver le nid des naigles ? demanda-t-il aux deux nours qui échangeaient des sifflements, à voix basse.

- Piri penser que nid pas loin, répondit l'un d'eux.

- Monter, dit Pon en faisant des gestes vers les pics. Grandes-jambes voir nid quand être tout près. Nid gros.

- Avec ça, on est bien avancés… grogna le guerrier en se relevant.

Quand ils furent sûrs que le danger était éloigné, ils se remirent en route. Ils s'arrêtaient fréquemment, pour inspecter le ciel, mais également pour collecter le moindre bout de bois, la moindre branchette qu'ils rencontraient. La nuit suivante allait être glaciale et ils auraient besoin de se réchauffer. Mokona gobait tout, afin que les deux humains aient les mains libres en cas d'attaque, mais ils ne furent plus inquiétés jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Comme la veille, Fye avait tenu une bonne partie de la journée sans montrer trop de faiblesse, mais plus l'heure avançait et plus il se fatiguait.

Ils marchaient en file indienne sur un large névé où leurs pieds s'enfonçaient profondément. Il allait devant, avançant tout de même à grandes foulées, suivi par le ninja qui, pour lui faciliter la tâche, portait les deux nours et Mokona, quand soudain, il trébucha, fit un pas en avant pour se rattraper, poussa un grognement de douleur et s'écroula, sans personne à qui se raccrocher, cette fois.

Kurogane s'arrêta, attendant qu'il se relève, mais rien ne vint. Il restait couché sur le côté, à même la neige, les bras serrés contre ses flancs, les mâchoires contractées par la douleur.

- Fye s'est fait mal ! s'exclama le manjuu en bondissant des bras de son porteur pour se précipiter vers le blessé.

Il fut vite rejoint par le brun qui s'accroupit et se pencha sur lui, passablement inquiet.

- Fye ! Fye ! appelait la boule de poils.

- Gros magicien très malade, fit Pon en sautant à terre à son tour.

Les yeux clos, narines pincées, il semblait en effet devoir mobiliser toutes ses forces et sa concentration pour surmonter son malaise. Il paraissait incapable de répondre aux appels des deux nours et de Mokona.

- Poussez-vous, les poilus, dit le guerrier en se penchant sur lui et en posant une main sur son front, qui était brûlant, ce qui lui tira un soupir.

A ce contact, Fye ouvrit les yeux, et le ninja comprit à son regard qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. A côté de lui, Piri jetait des petits coups d'œil vers le ciel, le nez plissé.

- Pas rester ici, dit-il. Dangereux. Naigles voir nous tout de suite au milieu grand blanc.

Le nours avait raison, la première chose à faire était d'aller se mettre à l'abri, le temps que leur ami récupère. Kurogane passa ses bras sous ses épaules et ses genoux et le souleva avec facilité. Il n'était pas bien lourd.

- Allons-y, et vous autres, restez tout près de moi.

- Je suis désolé… je retarde tout le monde.

- C'est pas comme si tu le faisais exprès…

- Je crois que je peux marcher maintenant.

- Tu restes là où tu es. On va se trouver un abri sûr pour la nuit, et on installera le campement.

Ils traversèrent l'étendue blanche le plus rapidement possible, l'humain calquant son pas sur les petites créatures pour ne pas les perdre en route, se souvenant des mises en garde de Shokola sur le fait qu'ils faisaient des proies faciles.

Kurogane s'arrêta un instant pour changer de position et caler le corps du blessé contre sa hanche, glissant un bras sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir. La tête du blond vint se loger sur son épaule, et crut l'entendre retenir plusieurs fois sa respiration, comme s'il souffrait pendant qu'il le manipulait. Il essayait pourtant de faire doucement.

Quand il fut correctement installé, ils reprirent leur route. Le ninja était soucieux, non seulement le front du mage, appuyé contre son cou, était trop chaud, mais son corps entier dégageait une chaleur impensable, et pourtant, il tremblait, comme s'il grelottait.

- Là-bas, dit Pon en tendant un doigt dodu vers un amas rocheux. Sans doute bon abri.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Plusieurs blocs de pierres formaient un petit refuge arrondi, qui coupait agréablement le vent, et leur fournirait un bon refuge. Il se pencha pour déposer son compagnon, qui resta sans réaction, mais quand il voulut se relever, ses bras accrochèrent son vêtement, soulevant légèrement sa tunique. Ses yeux tombèrent par hasard sur le ventre du magicien, et s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Fye… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il le souleva, le remit sur ses pieds et releva sa chemise, dévoilant l'intégralité de son abdomen et de son torse. Sur tout son côté gauche, sa peau avait une teinte malsaine, marron, zébrée de violet. Il effleura la marque des doigts et vit ses traits se crisper. Ce simple contact était, apparemment, douloureux.

- Retire ton pantalon.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Retire ton pantalon, ou c'est moi qui te le retire.

Fye ne se sentait pas la force d'obéir, et n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire déshabiller de force par un ninja visiblement énervé. Il retint un soupir, et plongea son regard dans les prunelles incarnates de son équipier.

- C'est inutile, Kuro-chan, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Toute ma jambe est comme ça…

Une vague de fureur saisit le guerrier. A en juger par l'étendue des dégâts, ça devait faire un moment que le magicien était dans cet état. Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de difficultés à tenir le rythme toute la journée. Il se demandait même comment il arrivait encore à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il posa un doigt sur ses côtes et appuya sans ménagement. Le blond grimaça.

- Et bien sûr, ça fait très mal… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette marque ? Et quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler, espèce de crétin ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? D'être incapable de bouger ? Et si les naigles nous étaient tombés dessus, ou le Grand Mal, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein ? Abruti ! Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette marque ? C'est ça qui te rend malade ?

Le blessé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en eut jamais le temps. A l'instant où il allait parler, une ombre s'abattit sur le petit groupe, et l'air s'emplit du bruit de battements d'ailes. Les nours poussèrent des sifflements aigus, et les deux hommes relevèrent brusquement la tête.

Posé sur un rocher, ses yeux jaunes à l'éclat dur brillant dans le crépuscule, un énorme naigle les dominait de toute sa hauteur.


	7. Chapter 7 : Envol

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Eh ben voilà, les voilà les naigles ! Depuis qu'on les attendait ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va-t-il donc bien pouvoir s'passer maint'nant, hein ? hein ? Pfff... au moment où je finis mes corrections et où je vais publier... Vous n'êtes pas loggée. Identifiez-vous avant de poursuivre. Et vas-y toutes les petites corrections à refaire par la même occasion ! Il ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle-là. Scrogneugneu de site !

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Soren** : t'es pas là mais je pense à toi :)  
**Tin-chan** : oh oui j'aime quand je te torture :p  
**Shini** : lol, merci pour tes reviews j'adore vraiment.

Pour me faire descendre des nuages c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre ****7 – Envol**

Kurogane lâcha le mage. Sans forces, celui-ci glissa mollement le long de la paroi contre laquelle il était appuyé, et se retrouva assis par terre. Les deux nours et Mokona, terrifiés, virent s'agglutiner contre lui, et il les entoura de ses bras pour les protéger.

- Fye ! couina le manjuu en se serrant contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Moko-chan. Ça va aller. Kuro-sama veille sur nous, non ?

Le ninja avait dégainé son sabre et faisait face à un énorme oiseau, haut comme au moins deux hommes, au plumage brun, qui l'observait, perché sur un rocher. Les yeux grenat du guerrier affrontaient silencieusement ceux, dorés, du volatile.

- Fiche le camp, dit-il prêt à attaquer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'animal d'une voix grinçante, qui sonnait étrangement.

- Des voyageurs.

Le naigle ricana.

- Des voyageurs ? Vous vous moquez de moi, non ? Aucun voyageur ne s'aventure dans cette partie de Rozamova, même avec… des guides nours, acheva-t-il en posant ses prunelles brillantes sur les deux petites bêtes qui lancèrent quelques trilles flûtés et se serrèrent un peu plus contre le mage.

Celui-ci les repoussa gentiment, et se releva avec peine, en s'appuyant contre le rocher.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus envahir votre territoire, dit-il. Je m'appelle Fye, et voici Kurogane, Pon, Piri, et Mokona.

- Je suis Rahzi. Que faites-vous sur les terres des naigles ?

- Nous désirons discuter avec le chef de votre… nid ? Pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas comment vous nommez vos habitations.

- Ce sont bien des nids. Que voulez-vous à notre chef ?

- Le peuple nours désire récupérer un objet qui se trouve en votre possession. Si votre chef acceptait de nous recevoir, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente et éviter un affrontement.

A nouveau, l'oiseau émit un ricanement, qui tenait du croassement.

- Vous voulez… négocier ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on ne va pas tout simplement vous emporter au nid et vous dévorer ?

- Ce ne serait pas très prudent de votre part d'essayer, grogna le ninja en relevant un peu la pointe de son arme.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer, grande-jambe. Tu es seul, tu ne pourras jamais les protéger tous.

- Il en est tout à fait capable, et en plus, il n'est pas seul, dit Fye, en s'avançant d'un pas et se plaçant à côté de son compagnon, les trois boules de poils planquées derrière ses mollets.

- Toi ? Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

Le magicien tendit le doigt. Une lumière blanche apparut, fila vers un tas de pierres, et les pulvérisa.

- Je peux aussi le faire en restant assis, dit-il à l'oiseau, avec un sourire aimable.

- Un sorcier ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le ninja. Tu nous conduis à votre chef ou on aura du poulet grillé au menu de ce soir ?

Le naigle darda sur lui un regard meurtrier, et le blond lui adressa, pour sa part, un coup d'oeil amusé.

- Tu es tellement diplomate, Kuro-chan !

- J'en ai assez de manger de l'herbe comme si j'étais un cheval, ça doit être pour ça.

- Hyuuu, Kuro-sama est un prédateur ! fit le mage, hilare.

- Ouais, et toi, tu ferais bien de te méfier…

- Oh ?

Fye eut un petit rire et son regard espiègle accrocha celui du brun, s'attarda… Une légère rougeur apparut sur les pommettes du guerrier, qui se dit que sur ce coup-là, il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

L'oiseau battit des ailes, pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ces deux-là étaient en train de l'ignorer, tout simplement ? Ils avaient devant eux une des plus terribles créatures de Rozamova, et eux, ils… se faisaient les yeux doux ? Il lança un appel puissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un de ses congénères venait se poser à côté de lui.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il. Mais un seul d'entre vous vient. Rodha restera pour surveiller les autres.

- Je refuse, dit le brun. On vient tous, ou personne ne vient.

Le mage lui posa une main sur le bras.

- Tu devrais y aller, Kuro-chan. Je vais rester ici avec les petits.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es de plus en plus malade. Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si tu… tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas tellement le choix. Vas-y. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de monter jusqu'au nid. Il vaut mieux que je reste ici pour me reposer avant de redescendre dans la plaine.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

- Décidez-vous, fit Rahzi, qui, décidément, n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude des deux humains.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignoré de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ces deux-là, à la fin ?

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un terrain d'entente avec leur chef, si tu ne le menaces pas toutes les cinq minutes de le transformer en grillades, fit le mage avec un grand sourire.

Le brun le dévisagea longuement, sondant son regard trop clair, observant ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Il avait raison, il avait besoin de repos, de reprendre des forces. Mais le laisser… Comment ferait-il s'il avait un nouveau malaise ? Ou si les naigles s'en prenaient à lui dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

Il avait confiance en lui et il savait bien que si le campement subissait une attaque, Fye ferait tout pour protéger ses compagnons, mais lui, se protègerait-il ? Dans l'état où il était, et malgré la petite démonstration qu'il venait de faire, serait-il en mesure d'assurer la sécurité des poilus sans se mettre dans une position très délicate ?

- Je veux ta parole qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à mes compagnons pendant mon absence, dit-il à l'oiseau.

- Tu l'as.

- Je te préviens, si jamais tu …

- Il est inutile de me menacer, grande-jambe, répondit Rahzi avec hauteur. Tu as ma parole. Personne ne touchera à tes amis, du moment que tu ne tentes rien contre mon peuple.

- Très bien. Je viens avec toi.

Le naigle sauta à terre, tirant de nouveaux sifflements de frayeur aux deux petits nours, et inclina son cou épais en direction du ninja.

- Monte. Il n'y a pas de chemin terrestre pour aller au nid, je vais t'emmener.

- Tu veux que je…

- Monte.

Il allait obéir, quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par la manche. C'était le mage. Il fouilla dans les poches de son manteau, en sortit la boule magique et la lui fourra dans la main.

- On ne sait jamais, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Il ne reste qu'une heure ou deux avant la nuit, ça pourra peut-être te servir. Sois prudent, Kuro-chan, et diplomate, si possible.

Puis il souleva le manjuu et le lui colla entre les mains.

- Et prends Moko-chan avec toi. Il te sera sûrement utile pour discuter avec le chef des naigles.

- Ouais. Et toi… tiens-toi tranquille et reprends des forces, parce qu'à mon retour, on aura une petite conversation, tous les deux. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement. Tu me dois une explication…

Le blond hocha la tête, sans sourire, et le guerrier enfourcha le cou épais de l'oiseau géant, qui battit aussitôt des ailes et s'éleva dans l'air frais du soir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus qu'un petit point qui disparaissait derrière un pic. Dès qu'il eut disparu, le magicien se laissa tomber à terre, épuisé. En silence, il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler, et même lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, il continua à fixer longuement le ciel, de son œil triste.

- On dirait que cette fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir esquiver, hein, Kuro-chan ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Gros magicien aller bien ? fit Piri en lui touchant la jambe, le ramenant au moment présent.

- Oui, Piri. Mais Moko-chan est parti avec tout notre bois pour le feu. Allons en chercher un peu, d'accord ?

Il volait. C'était une sensation incroyable, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait quand il traversait les couloirs dimensionnels, ni avec ce qu'il avait vécu dans le monde de Piffle quand il avait fait cette course folle avec les engins à moteur.

Ici, rien n'arrêtait le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et glissait sur son visage, tandis que le sol s'éloignait rapidement. Entre ses cuisses, sous ses fesses, il pouvait sentir les muscles puissants du naigle rouler sous sa peau à chaque battement d'aile. L'oiseau s'engagea dans un courant ascendant, déploya toute son envergure et se laissa porter vers le haut.

Le guerrier plissa les yeux, gêné par le froid et la luminosité tandis que sa monture virait sur une aile et filait droit vers la montagne, où il remarqua une ouverture dans la paroi, sans doute l'entrée d'une caverne. Il en eut rapidement la confirmation quand ils se posèrent sur une plateforme rocheuse, juste devant l'ouverture.

Kurogane se laissa glisser à terre, où il resta un peu étourdi, au moment où une dizaine de nouveaux volatiles s'approchaient. Ils entourèrent l'humain, l'examinant avec curiosité, en abaissant vers lui leurs grandes têtes aux yeux perçants et au bec acéré.

- Viens, dit Rahzi, en le précédant à l'intérieur de la caverne.

Le ninja observait les lieux avec intérêt. Il était dans une grande salle, haute de plafond, où se dressaient de gros blocs de pierre sur lesquels étaient posés des nids faits de branchages, dont certains étaient si épais qu'on aurait dit des troncs d'arbres.

Les naigles, une vingtaine peut-être, allaient et venaient paisiblement, sans plus se préoccuper de lui, une fois passée la surprise de voir un grande-jambe sur leur territoire. Son guide le conduisit vers un gros oiseau encore plus massif que lui, qui le regardait arriver, tranquillement perché sur son caillou.

Les deux créatures s'entretinrent un instant ensemble dans leur propre langage, puis celui qui devait être le chef se tourna vers lui.

- Rahdna, roi du peuple des naigles, consent à écouter ta requête, grande-jambe.

Mokona posé sur son épaule, Kurogane se présenta, puis exposa sa demande, au nom du peuple des nours. Quand il eut terminé, son interlocuteur, qui l'avait écouté attentivement, s'accorda le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

- De quel pays viens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Du Japon.

- Où est-ce ?

- Très loin d'ici.

- Et qu'as-tu à offrir au peuple des naigles, en échange de ce… Bâton-Parole ?

- Je ne sais pas. Que les naigles formulent leur demande et, si c'est dans mes moyens, je leur donnerai satisfaction.

- Tu ne connais rien de ce pays, Kurogane-qui-vient-du-Japon. Que crois-tu pouvoir nous apporter ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire…

L'oiseau l'examina à nouveau, puis s'intéressa à Mokona, qui se ratatina sous le poids de ses prunelles de topaze.

- Le grande-jambe ne peut pas nous aider. Toi, en revanche, tu le peux peut-être.

- Mokona n'est pas bon à manger, précisa la boule de poil, au cas où le naigle se serait fait des idées.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le regard qu'il posait sur lui était curieux, et peut-être que la flamme qui y brillait ressemblait à une lueur d'espoir. C'était ce que se disait le ninja, en se faisant la réflexion que, depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de créatures avec cette expression.

Même les sourires des petits nours montaient rarement jusqu'à leurs yeux.

L'image d'un magicien blond, vêtu de noir, debout dans une cellule, la tête levée vers une fenêtre à barreaux, et regardant tomber la neige, s'imposa à son esprit. C'était à cela, pensa-t-il, que ressemblaient les naigles. Des êtres magnifiques, puissants, que rien n'aurait dû atteindre, et pourtant prisonniers, enfermés dans une cage, cherchant une manière de s'en échapper.

- Je ne vous connais pas, c'est vrai, dit-il, et je ne sais rien de votre monde, mais je peux essayer de vous aider à briser vos chaînes.

Le roi des naigles ramena son attention sur lui, le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, puis hocha la tête.

- Rahzi va te montrer.

A nouveau, l'oiseau le conduisit sur la plateforme et étendit le cou vers lui pour l'inciter à l'enfourcher. Il battit des ailes, et s'éleva au-dessus du sol.

Il monta un peu, plana au-dessus du versant de la montagne que les cinq voyageurs avaient gravi, survola le col, l'alpage des narmottes, la forêt et la vaste plaine où vivait le peuple des nours.

Le soleil était presque couché et les hauts sommets projetaient de grandes ombres sur le paysage baigné d'or pur du crépuscule.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit le naigle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Le souffle coupé par le vol et par l'extraordinaire expérience qu'il vivait, le ninja ne pensa d'ailleurs pas à lui en donner une.

- Et maintenant…

En quelques coups d'ailes puissants, Rahzi attrapa un courant ascendant et monta haut dans le ciel, puis fila droit vers l'ouest. Il revint vers la montagne, passa entre deux pics et perdit de l'altitude.

Quand il amorça sa descente, l'estomac du ninja resta quelques secondes en suspension dans les airs avant de redescendre brusquement au fond de ses entrailles. Il serra un peu plus les cuisses et grogna.

- Les voilà, nos chaînes, dit le naigle. Crois-tu que tu pourras les briser ?

Kurogane regarda au-dessous de lui et écarquilla les yeux. A ses pieds s'étendait une vaste plaine, tellement vaste qu'elle se perdait à l'horizon. Au pied du massif montagneux, l'herbe y était semblable à celle du pays des nours, haute, grasse, d'un vert profond, tirant un peu sur le bleu, parsemée d'épais bosquets de feuillus.

Mais un peu plus loin, tout le pays semblait partagé par une ligne brune. Et derrière cette limite, le paysage changeait totalement. Il n'y avait plus rien, ni herbes, ni arbres, ni même rivières. Seulement une étendue de terre de teinte sombre, striée de lignes fauves. Il en émanait une impression d'intense désolation, de vide total, de mort.

Et dans l'air froid du crépuscule, le ninja décela une odeur de décomposition, comme si cet endroit était en pleine putréfaction. Il l'avait déjà sentie, se rappela-t-il. C'était la même que celle qui montait des crevasses qu'ils avaient longées pendant leur ascension vers le sommet. Et la couleur… cette couleur aussi lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était la même que celle des taches que le mage examinait sur le sol, le premier jour de leur mission.

Un mouvement attira son attention vers la limite qui départageait ces deux mondes qui paraissaient totalement opposés, et il dut batailler avec son propre esprit pendant plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce que ses yeux lui montraient. La ligne de démarcation ne coupait pas nettement la plaine en deux. Elle paraissait un peu floue, étrange. Et tandis que le naigle perdait de l'altitude, s'en rapprochant lentement, le brun comprit enfin ce que ses sens lui montraient.

Elle bougeait. Lentement, comme hésitante, irrégulièrement, elle avançait vers les montagnes. Comme une vague mortelle, mais bel et bien vivante. Le sang se glaça dans les veines du guerrier.

- Bordel… jura-t-il entre ses dents, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?


	8. Chapter 8 : Echange

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Bon mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, hein ? Il y a du relâchement dans les rangs là. Elle vous plait pas cette fic ? Eh ben, qu'elle vous plaise ou pas, dites-le ! Allez les reviewteuses et les reviewteurs, au travail :) Sinon je vais faire le complexe du « personne ne m'aime ». Pire ! Je vais faire grève ! Pire ! Je vais manger un Nours ! Eh oui, le Grand Mal en fait, c'est moi ! Mouahahahah !

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : Aucun problème hein, si tu veux dessiner, ça me ferait très plaisir.  
**Tin-chan** : Ne t'inquiète pas, le Grand Mal ne supporte pas le café. J'ai trop besoin de ma dose quotidienne, et aussi que tu aies ta dose quotidienne, puisque sans toi pour me fouetter, je ne suis rien.  
**Shini** : oui, t'as vu, il est pas poli Kuro… tss ; et là, première réplique, encore un gros mot. Il va falloir le punir de nouveau.  
**Soren** : Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te ressusciter, mais au moins j'aurai essayé. Et il vaut mieux être bleue que marron, par les temps qui courent…

Pour me donner des coups de bâton, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre ****8 – Echange**

Rahzi se posa sur un rocher en forme de pic et resta immobile. Kurogane, dans un mélange d'horreur et de perplexité, regardait le spectacle désolant de la plaine en contrebas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… saloperie ?

- Le Grand Mal, répondit le naigle. Il s'étend, jour après jour. Il dévore tout sur son passage et il ne laisse que des terres mortes, pourries, où plus rien ne peut vivre.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

- Personne ne le sait. On ignore d'où il vient. Il est simplement apparu, et il a commencé à se nourrir de toutes les formes de vie qu'il trouvait sur sa route, et à grandir. Et maintenant, il est partout, il progresse de plus en plus vite. Rozamova vit ses derniers jours. Une fois que le Grand Mal aura passé les montagnes et envahi la vallée où vivent les nours, ce sera terminé.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une lune, peut-être moins, et ce monde sera perdu.

Les paroles de Pao revinrent dans la mémoire du ninja. _Il est important que vous soyez de retour dans autant de jours qu'il y a de doigts dans trois de vos mains. Sinon, il sera trop tard._

Qu'allaient devenir la tribu des nours et celle des nabeils, les narmottes, et les naigles, si le Grand Mal franchissait les montagnes ? _Grand Mal tout dévorer. Papyehalu simplement choisir son moment de dévoration,_ avait dit Piri. Ce monde si beau, féerique, rempli d'être simples et attachants, allait être entièrement détruit. Et chaque créature qui le peuplait en était consciente. Ils continuaient à mener l'existence qui avait toujours été la leur, en sachant très bien que dans un jour, dix jours, ou quelques semaines, ils seraient tous morts.

Le vent forcit, rabattant vers les trois observateurs une odeur écoeurante de décomposition, mais aussi autre chose. Une chose qui glaça les entrailles du guerrier, distillant en lui une atroce sensation de terreur. C'était un bruit. Un son qu'il avait déjà entendu, comme le bruissement de feuilles mortes que l'on écrase dans la paume de sa main. Son cœur rata un battement et sa bouche s'assécha, tandis qu'il revivait le moment de leur arrivée à Rozamova.

- Bon sang, grogna-t-il avec un frisson de peur rétrospective, on a failli atterrir en plein dans ce truc….

Car il savait, désormais, ce qu'était la chose immonde qui les avait poursuivis dans les bois. Comme ils avaient bien fait de prendre la fuite, à ce moment-là ! Leurs vies n'avaient été sauves que grâce à leur instinct.

Mais il y avait plus important. Le Grand Mal progressait vite, et eux, il ne leur avait pas fallu une journée pour atteindre le village des nours après leur arrivée alors… qui savait si les prédictions de Pao n'étaient pas trop optimistes ? Pendant le vol qu'il avait effectué avec Rahzi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher la petite communauté des yeux, mais peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vue parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus rien. Qui savait si, en ce moment même, il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour les amis de Mokona ?

Et en parlant du manjuu, celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Blotti dans la tunique du ninja, il geignait faiblement.

- Kuro-myu, il faut les aider…

_Les aider, je voudrais bien… Mais que faire ? Comment combattre un tel ennemi ? Pas avec un sabre en tout cas. Par la magie, peut-être, mais laquelle ?_ Existait-il une magie capable de vaincre cette vague destructrice, d'arrêter sa progression alors qu'elle avait déjà envahi pratiquement tout le pays ?

- Rentrons, dit le naigle. Ce spectacle me rend malade, et il va bientôt faire nuit.

Il reprit son vol et les ramena à la caverne, où Rahdna attendait leur retour.

- Alors, Kurogane-qui-vient-du-Japon, tes yeux ont-il vu l'ennemi du peuple des naigles ? Te crois-tu toujours capable de nous aider ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il se laissa tomber sur un rocher, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête entre ses mains, et se massa le cuir chevelu, comme si cela pouvait faire naître une idée sous son épaisse tignasse noire.

Il se sentait abattu. Il était effrayé, et impuissant face à l'ampleur de la tâche. C'était tout simplement impossible, irréalisable. _Restez ferme et déterminé. Ne vous laissez pas décourager._ C'était bien ce que lui avait dit Shokola avant de se séparer, mais quel cœur pouvait résister devant un spectacle comme celui auquel il venait d'assister ?

Il ne manquait pas de bravoure, de détermination, de force, mais il n'était qu'un humain. Ce dont Rozamova avait besoin, c'était d'un dieu… d'une plume, ou d'un mage. Et encore… _Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais, Fye, si tu voyais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? _

- Vous ne pourrez pas sauver ce monde, dit le chef naigle, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Pas plus que votre ami le sorcier ne le pourrait. Et nous ne vous demanderons pas une telle chose.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous voulons un autre monde où mon peuple pourra s'installer et continuer à vivre. Nous voulons quitter Rozamova.

- Et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

- Votre compagnon le peut, dit le naigle en se tournant vers Mokona.

- Mokona ne peut pas faire ça tout seul, répondit la boule de poils. Mokona n'a pas le droit. Il faut demander à Yûko.

- Si vous nous mettez en rapport avec la Sorcière des Dimensions, nous vous remettrons le Bâton-Parole du peuple nours.

- Vous connaissez la Sorcière ? s'étonna le ninja.

- Tout le monde la connaît. Quelle est votre décision ?

- Vas-y, Blanche Neige, appelle-la.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'habituel halo de lumière apparaissait et la silhouette de la Sorcière des Dimensions s'y inscrivait. Cette fois-ci, elle portait un yukata rouge. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient relevés à la mode traditionnelle japonaise et elle était parée d'innombrables bijoux qui cliquetaient quand elle bougeait.

- Bonsoir, Kurogane, Mokona.

- Bonsoir, Yûko. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, répondit la femme en laissant son regard insondable dériver sur les deux oiseaux. Des naigles ?

- Je suis Rahdna, roi du peuple des naigles. Et voici Rahzi. Nous sommes infiniment honorés de faire votre connaissance, Vénérable Sorcière.

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres de la magicienne, mais ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux, qui observaient l'environnement avec une expression indéchiffrable, sérieuse.

- Si tu m'as contactée, Roi Rahdna, je suppose que cela signifie que tu as un souhait à formuler.

- En effet. Un grand mal ronge notre monde. Rozamova sera bientôt anéanti. C'est pourquoi le peuple des naigles sollicite votre aide.

- Je ne peux rien faire contre ce mal, répondit Yûko, en échangeant un regard prolongé avec Kurogane. Il est des choses dans lesquelles je ne peux interférer. Et ce qui se passe à Rozamova en fait partie.

Le ninja tiqua. Avait-il bien compris l'allusion de la Sorcière ? Essayait-elle de lui dire que ce Grand Mal avait un rapport avec leurs ennemis, à lui et à Fye ?

- De toute façon, dit-elle, il est trop tard. Le Mal progresse très vite, je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter, et trop de dommages ont déjà été causés à cette dimension. Elle est condamnée.

- Nous le soupçonnions, répondit Rahdna. Nous nous doutions que même vous, vous ne pourriez rien pour sauver nos terres.

- Dans ce cas, quel est ton souhait ?

- Ce nid comporte vingt-cinq naigles. Notre souhait est de pouvoir quitter Rozamova ensemble, et de nous installer dans une autre dimension. Pouvez-vous nous permettre ce voyage, Vénérable Sorcière ?

- Je le peux, oui. Mais chacun de vous devra payer le prix pour voir son vœu se réaliser.

- Le peuple des naigles n'a pas d'objets de valeur. Que pouvons-nous vous donner qui soit équivalent à ce que nous vous demandons ?

Yûko réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Vos ailes, dit-elle d'un ton décidé. Si j'accède à votre requête, vous serez emmenés dans un nouveau monde, mais vous ne pourrez plus jamais voler.

Rahdna accusa le coup, même s'il était difficile de discerner une expression sur sa figure couverte de plumes.

Kurogane était sous le choc. Il avait volé avec Rahzi, goûté à l'ivresse de glisser sur les courants d'air, délivré des contraintes terrestres, et il avait admiré la grâce et la puissance du grand naigle, partagé la joie féroce, immense, que lui procurait cette liberté. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle leur demander de renier ce qu'ils étaient, leur propre nature ? C'était affreusement cruel.

- Hé, la Sorcière…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Kurogane. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris, depuis le temps, que l'importance du sacrifice varie en fonction de la valeur de ce qui est demandé.

- Je le sais, mais quand même, je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort. Tu ne peux pas leur demander ça.

Ses protestations lui attirèrent un regard de sympathie de la part du roi.

- Tu as décidément un cœur généreux, Kurogane-qui-vient-du-Japon, mais il est inutile de discuter. On ne marchande pas avec la Sorcière des Dimensions. En outre, ma décision est prise. Je ne peux pas accepter. Le fier peuple des naigles ne partira pas pour un nouveau monde si, une fois arrivé, il est obligé de ramper sur le sol comme la volaille d'une basse-cour. Les naigles mourront donc avec leur territoire, le monde de Rozamova. Mais jusqu'au bout, ils demeureront les seigneurs du ciel qu'ils ont toujours été.

- C'est un choix courageux, dit la Sorcière. Je dois me retirer. A bientôt, Kurogane, Mokona. Adieu, fier Rahdna. J'ai été honorée de faire ta connaissance.

Un long silence suivit le départ de Yûko. Ce fut le ninja qui le rompit finalement, en se levant pour s'adresser au roi.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je pensais pouvoir vous aider, mais j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu remplir ma part du marché. Je vais rentrer au campement, retrouver mes compagnons.

Il se sentait mal. Il comprenait la décision de Rahdna et il la respectait d'autant plus que, placé face à un tel choix, il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi différemment. Mais il aurait voulu être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour ce peuple fier et courageux.

- Nous allons te ramener. Mais auparavant, nous allons te remettre ce que tu es venu chercher.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas…

- Tu as fait ce que nous t'avons demandé, Kurogane-qui-vient-du-Japon. Tu n'as pas à assumer les conséquences de mes choix. Je t'ai demandé de me laisser parler à la Sorcière des Dimensions et tu l'as fait. C'est à moi de tenir ma promesse. Cependant, il y a tout de même un petit problème. Viens.

Le naigle entraîna le ninja dans les profondeurs de la caverne, jusqu'à une petite salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Le brun sortit la boule magique de sa poche et la frotta contre son manteau pour avoir un peu de lumière. Quand il découvrit le spectacle qui l'attendait, il en resta bouche bée.

Rahdna se tenait devant une véritable montagne d'objets hétéroclites, entassés pêle-mêle dans le désordre le plus absolu. Il y en avait jusqu'au plafond.

- Je veux bien te donner ce que tu m'as demandé, dit-il en réussissant à afficher un air embarrassé sous son plumage, seulement, j'ignore totalement ce qu'est un Bâton-Parole. Ici sont rassemblés tous les objets que les naigles ont ramenés de leurs expéditions à travers Rozamova. Nous ne nous intéressons pas aux biens matériels, et nous ne les avons pris qu'accidentellement. Emporte celui que tu voudras.

- Euh… merci, fit le brun, un peu déstabilisé par l'ampleur du travail qui l'attendait pour trouver le fameux bâton.

D'autant plus que lui non plus n'avait pas moindre idée de l'aspect que pouvait avoir l'objet en question. Il était sûrement… petit ? Oui, voilà. Il était petit. Et il était en bois. En bois d'arbre, même. Avec un soupir, il déposa Mokona sur le sol.

- Allez, le haricot, au travail !

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures de fouilles intenses pour mettre enfin la main sur ce qui leur parut correspondre le mieux à l'idée qu'il se faisaient d'un Bâton-Parole, au milieu des chaudrons, soupières, arcs, lances, louches, chaussures, coffres, chapeaux, colliers, luges, et autres ustensiles qui composaient l'amoncellement des prises de guerre du peuple naigle.

C'était un objet long, fait d'un bois couleur acajou, sculpté en forme d'une suite de runes. Ce furent ces dernières qui motivèrent leur choix. Ils tombèrent tous deux d'accord sur le fait que ces motifs ressemblaient aux représentations de la magie peintes sur les tentes des nours, et également aux sorts que traçait Fye.

Quand ils ressortirent de la salle, ils étaient fatigués, crasseux, couverts d'une poussière noire et grasse, mais contents et animés d'un peu d'espoir. Si c'était bien là le bâton que recherchait la tribu de Pao, ce serait au moins une petite consolation, au milieu du grand malheur que vivait Rozamova. Les peuples nours et nabeils pourraient se réconcilier, Paolya et Zayan pourraient se marier, et l'union des noursabeils se reformerait.

Kurogane y avait longuement réfléchi pendant qu'il fouillait dans le tas d'objets, et il avait compris l'importance que cette réunification pouvait avoir pour Pao et les siens, à l'heure où le monde dans lequel ils avaient toujours vécu était sur le point de disparaître. Leur avenir était incertain, et, s'ils devaient être, à leur tour, dévorés par le Grand Mal, ils ne voulaient pas partir en laissant des remords et des choses inaccomplies derrière eux.

Le ninja aurait voulu faire plus pour eux, les aider, mais comment s'y prendre ? Les conduire dans une autre dimension, avec l'aide du mage ? Pourrait-il accomplir une telle chose ? Etait-il assez puissant pour emmener tout un peuple avec lui sans l'aide de la boule de poil et de la Sorcière ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en se giflant intérieurement. Fye était malade, tellement faible qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et lui, il voulait lui demander de sauver une dimension entière, rien de moins…. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? Et depuis quand se mêlait-il des affaires des autres comme ça ?

_Depuis le début du voyage, _pensa-t-il_. Depuis que je les ai rencontrés, lui, le gamin et la princesse. Mais surtout lui. Depuis que je l'ai vu se remettre en question, et briser son serment pour venir en aide aux petits. Quand il apprendra ce qui se passe ici, s'il ne le sait pas déjà, il ne voudra sûrement pas rester sans rien faire. Tu essaieras, n'est-ce pas, Fye ? Même si c'est au-dessus de tes forces. Je sais que tu le feras._

Et tout à coup, il ressentit une violente envie de revenir au campement où il l'avait laissé. Il se remémora sa pâleur, ses traits tirés, cette tache horrible sur son flanc, qui paraissait si douloureuse, mais aussi sa propre colère, et il voulut retourner auprès de lui. Il ne s'excuserait pas, ça non. Mais il voulait être à ses côtés, le soutenir, lui tenir chaud.

Comment avait-il pu réagir de cette façon ? Il s'était fâché contre le mage parce qu'il avait peur, que la peur était une faiblesse, et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que lui, le plus puissant guerrier du Japon, puisse être faible. Il n'acceptait pas non plus l'idée qu'une personne puisse lui inspirer un tel sentiment. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Il s'était attaché à lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Seulement, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il se sentait démuni face aux émotions qui l'assaillaient en voyant la souffrance du blond, en devinant sa détresse muette, face à sa propre impuissance. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Pourtant, réalisa-t-il, quelqu'un, à peine deux jours plus tôt, lui avait donné la solution. _Restez ferme et déterminé. Ne vous laissez pas décourager._

Les paroles de Shokola prenaient tout leur sens, à présent. La narmotte savait, pour le magicien. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, le matin, avant le départ. Fye lui avait peut-être parlé ? _Mais pourquoi à lui ? Pourquoi à lui et pas à moi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire, alors que je sais que tu as confiance en moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'aimerais t'aider… mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis rien, et tu le sais. Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ?_

Il était très tard, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait rentrer tout de suite, retrouver ses compagnons et discuter sérieusement avec le mage, mettre les choses au clair, parler de cette tache brune… Il venait d'avoir une idée à ce sujet, une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il fit ses adieux au roi des naigles, ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance pour la suite et se séparèrent en amis.

Rahzi l'attendait sur la plateforme, prêt à décoller. La nuit était glaciale et très claire. Le ciel sans nuages était constellé de milliers d'étoiles, qui scintillaient joyeusement, indifférentes aux noirceurs du monde de Rozamova. C'était magnifique, et pourtant, Kurogane ne jouissait en rien du spectacle. Il ne pouvait se départir d'un affreux sentiment de malaise. Le vent soufflait de l'ouest, portant à ses narines une odeur légère mais reconnaissable. Une odeur de putréfaction.

Et en tendant l'oreille, il pouvait distinguer au loin ce bruit atroce, ce craquement qu'il n'oublierait plus jusqu'au jour de son trépas. Le bruit de la Mort, qui s'avançait, inexorablement.


	9. Chapter 9 : Désolation

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Hop hop hop ! Le voici le voilà, le chapitre 9 ! L'atmosphère est de plus en plus morose et morbide à Rozamova. Fye et Kurogane vont-ils trouver la solution pour sauver toutes les petites peluches ?

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : Que de questions dans ta review ! Mais désolée, je ne peux pas te répondre. Il va falloir attendre (mode sadique ON)  
**Soren** : J'espère que tu as bien préparé. La suite est là, j'espère que ça te plaira.  
**Tin-chan** : quand tu imagines Kuro courir autour de l'île avec le bâton, il était… nu ?  
**Ymaqei** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu as bien fait d'oser. Surtout n'hésite pas à recommencer si tu as envie. Recevoir une review c'est comme recevoir un bonbon quand on a bien travaillé, on en veut toujours hein.  
**Shini** : Reviens, Kuro a tout inondé mon canapé avec ses non-larmes.  
**Kuroxfyechan** : merci pour ta longue review, et merci de rester éveillée pour lire la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira ! et que les naigles te seront un peu plus sympathiques à la fin de ce chapitre.

Pour me faire planer sur le vent du bonheur tel le naigle solitaire, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Désolation**

Quand Rahzi déposa Kurogane et Mokona au campement, en plein milieu de la nuit, ils furent accueillis par les deux nours, avec de grandes démonstrations d'affection, que le guerrier n'eut pas le cœur de repousser.

Il dut même s'avouer qu'il était heureux de serrer contre lui ces deux créatures chaudes et pelucheuses, tellement attachantes et affectueuses. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, et, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, il se rendit compte de leur fragilité, de leur petitesse, et du fait que malgré leur apparence innocente, enfantine et comique, il s'agissait bien d'êtres à part entière, animés d'une grande sensibilité et de véritables sentiments. Ils ne le montraient pas, mais ils étaient sûrement très malheureux, et terrorisés.

Combien des leurs avaient déjà été perdus à cause du Grand Mal ? Combien survivraient, lorsque toute la vallée serait envahie par cette vague répugnante et mortelle ? Ils ne pourraient pas fuir éternellement. Ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher. Ils étaient condamnés.

Un à un, cette chose immonde les dévorerait, et les derniers à lui résister verraient leurs amis, leurs parents, leurs enfants, disparaître les uns après les autres. Sans pouvoir rien y faire. Rien d'autre que d'attendre leur tour.

- Gros guerrier avoir trouvé Bâton-Parole ? demanda Piri, inconscient des tourments intérieurs de l'humain.

- Ouais. Enfin, je crois, répondit celui-ci en sortant l'objet de sa poche. C'est ça ?

- Oui !! s'exclama Pon, au comble de la joie. Oui ! Bâton-Parole revenu ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Demain rentrer vite porter à Pao ! Merci ! Merci !

- Ça va, ça va, fit le brun, un peu gêné. On n'a pas eu trop de difficultés à le récupérer.

- Grande-Jambe héros ! s'enflamma Piri. Peuple nours faire statue ! Faire offrandes chaque jour ! Vénérer ! Faire prières ! Faire câlins !

- Oui, bon, ça va, rigola le guerrier. N'en fais pas trop non plus.

Mais il dut encore subir pendant plusieurs minutes l'exubérance des deux nours qui se mirent à exécuter des danses frénétiques en tournant autour de lui, accompagnées de chants dans leur joli dialecte flûté. Naturellement, Mokona participait avec un enthousiasme sans bornes.

Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Kurogane put se préoccuper du mage. Celui-ci, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles dans son manteau, dormait à l'écart. Les démonstrations de joie de ses compagnons, pourtant fort bruyantes, ne l'avaient pas réveillé.

Le guerrier alla s'asseoir près de lui et activa la boule magique, assourdissant toutefois sa clarté pour ne pas trop le déranger. Il s'était dit qu'en arrivant, il le secouerait et il pratiquerait sur lui toutes sortes de sévices pour le faire parler, mais maintenant, il voulait juste le regarder dormir. Etre près de lui et le regarder. Rien d'autre. Plus tard, ils discuteraient.

Fye était allongé sur le ventre, les bras croisés devant lui et la tête posée dessus. Son sommeil n'était pas paisible. Il transpirait, et il respirait trop fort, trop vite, perdu dans un cauchemar. Encore un, ou peut-être toujours le même.

D'un doigt distrait, le ninja écarta une mèche blonde qui collait à son front, et sans qu'il y pense, sa main dériva dans sa chevelure soyeuse. _Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ça ?_ se demanda-t-il sans interrompre son geste. _Et pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? D'habitude, ma présence te réveille, même si je ne te touche pas. Tu ouvres les yeux, tu me souris, et tu rendors. Réveille-toi, Fye_.

- Fye… répondit la voix douce, inquiète, de son compagnon, comme un écho à ses pensées. Attends-moi, Fye.

Kurogane gela son geste, fronça les sourcils, hésita, puis croisa les bras, coinçant ses mains sous ses aisselles, s'appuya contre le rocher et ferma les paupières. Il entendit la respiration de son équipier s'altérer, se dérégler, et devina qu'il était revenu à la réalité. _Tu aurais dû te réveiller avant, le mage, _pensa-t-il, avec une certaine amertume

A chaque fois qu'il croyait se rapprocher de lui, franchir une étape, percer un secret, un nouveau mystère apparaissait, un nouveau défi. _Attends-moi, Fye_… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ce jeu ne finirait-il donc jamais ? Fye, ou qui qu'il soit, ne rendrait-il donc jamais les armes ?

Habituellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait qu'il avait acquis la confiance du magicien, et il savait aussi que celui-ci éprouvait une profonde affection pour lui, alors, pour le reste, il pouvait attendre.

Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas envie de mystères, il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il se sentait seul, il était bouleversé, triste, et il voulait que le blond soit près de lui, proche de lui, contre lui. Juste ça. Juste sentir sa présence familière à ses côtés, en toute simplicité. Il avait besoin de lui.

- Kuro-chan ? Tu es revenu.

La voix était enrayée, lasse, ensommeillée, mais exprimait de la chaleur, et du soulagement.

- Ouais.

- Comment c'était ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

- On a trouvé le bâton.

- Alors on va pouvoir rentrer, c'est bien. J'ai envie de rentrer. Et je suis heureux pour Paolya et les autres.

Le ninja l'entendit remuer, puis il y eut un bruit bizarre et un hoquet de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le mage s'était tant bien que mal mis à genoux, mais cet effort semblait l'avoir profondément éprouvé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tiens-toi tranquille.

- Je voulais simplement… être à côté de toi, répondit Fye, en parvenant, au prix de nouveaux élancements, à s'installer là où il le désirait, adossé au rocher, tout contre son compagnon, la tête appuyée sur son bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait. Kurogane, lui, souriait, toute amertume dissipée. Il y avait quelque chose de magique chez cet idiot blond, non ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de se reposer, cette nuit-là. A peine l'aube était-elle levée que Pon et Piri, excités comme des puces, couraient partout dans le campement pour préparer le départ, à grand renfort d'exclamations et sifflements, tant était grande leur hâte de ramener le trésor sacré à leur chef.

Les deux humains furent donc énergiquement incités à se lever aux aurores. Le blond n'était pas dans une forme éblouissante, loin s'en fallait, mais il était capable de marcher, et ils s'apprêtaient à partir, après un petit-déjeuner pris au lance-pierre, quand un bruissement d'ailes les interrompit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un naigle, qui souffla un vent de panique parmi les nours avant de se poser devant le ninja.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir, dit celui-ci en reconnaissant Rahzi.

- Je suis ici à la demande du roi Rahdna.

- Nous pas rendre Bâton-Parole ! Pas rendre ! lança courageusement Piri, planqué derrière les mollets du guerrier.

- Le roi Rahdna souhaite que je te raccompagne dans la vallée, ainsi que tes compagnons, reprit l'oiseau en ignorant superbement le nours qui lui tirait la langue. Notre roi estime que, comme le morceau de bois que tu as emporté n'a aucune valeur pour notre peuple, il doit encore s'acquitter de sa dette envers toi.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis du roi Rahdna… Et je serai heureux de pouvoir t'aider. Considère cela comme un geste d'amitié de ma part, autant que de la part de mon maître. Accepte, Grande-Jambe, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Merci pour ton offre.

Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Cela leur ferait gagner plusieurs jours de marche, et ce serait sans doute un grand soulagement pour le magicien. Il laissa Fye enfourcher le premier le large cou du naigle, lui colla les trois boules de poils dans les bras, puis s'assit derrière lui.

Quand ils furent correctement installés, Rahzi déploya ses ailes et prit son envol, sous les sifflements d'abord effrayés, puis ravis, des deux nours, et les _puuu_ impressionnés de Mokona.

Comme la veille, ils survolèrent le col et l'alpage aux narmottes, mais, passées les premières impressions du vol, le ravissement général fut de courte durée.

Depuis leur point de vue en hauteur, ils pouvaient distinguer des détails qui leur avaient échappé quand ils avaient parcouru le chemin à pied quelques jours plus tôt. Le vert tendre de la prairie d'altitude était parsemé de sinistres plaques brunes, qui semblaient vouloir le dévorer. C'était également le cas pour la forêt de conifères, dont des pans entiers étaient en train de se désagréger. Mais ces présages sombres n'étaient rien à côté de ce qui les attendait plus loin.

Il ne restait plus rien de la large et merveilleuse vallée par laquelle les voyageurs étaient arrivés à Rozamova. Plus de centaurées, de marguerites ou d'adonis. Plus de versants boisés aux couleurs tendres. Plus de papillons, de hérons et d'hirondelles. Plus d'herbe grasse pour cacher les derrières blancs des petits lapins.

A leur place, il n'y avait plus que le Grand Mal, cette vague brune, striée de fauve, qui recouvrait le sol, avalant tout sur son passage.

Le décor, désormais désertique, respirait la mort, la destruction, le pourrissement, inspirait un sentiment effrayant, désespérant, et écoeurant. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre un tel ennemi.

Il n'était pas fait de chair et de sang, on ne pouvait pas le frapper avec une épée. Il n'était pas fait d'instincts maléfiques, de sentiments hargneux, on ne pouvait pas le raisonner. Il n'était même pas vivant. Ce n'était rien, qu'un vaste néant, un dévoreur. Il ne détruisait pas, il anéantissait. Il faisait mourir, pourrir, puis disparaître chaque parcelle de vie.

Avec lui, rien ne pourrait renaître. Le retour des corps à la terre n'apporterait aucun renouveau, et les esprits qu'il avalerait ne s'en iraient pas dans quelque plan céleste pour attendre de se réincarner. Tout disparaîtrait, simplement. A jamais.

En découvrant l'horrible étendue ravagée en contrebas, Fye ne dit rien. Il n'y eut aucun commentaire, aucune exclamation de surprise, pas même un juron. Mais il sembla un ninja que le corps du mage, appuyé contre le sien, se remplissait d'un courant glacé, si puissant qu'il l'atteignait au travers de leurs vêtements.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, dissimulé à ses yeux par les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux blonds, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Et il ne le voulait pas. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'expression qu'il aurait lue sur les traits de son compagnon.

Le vol du naigle se poursuivait, les éloignant de la vallée. Le sol au-dessous d'eux s'abaissa brusquement, et ils planèrent au-dessus de la plaine où vivait le peuple des nours.

Leur soulagement fut grand en constatant que cette partie du paysage n'était pas encore affectée. L'herbe avait toujours sa teinte d'émeraude mêlée de bleu, et le village de tentes était toujours là, niché dans le méandre de la rivière aux reflets d'argent.

Pourtant, constata le ninja, le cœur serré, le Grand Mal arrivait déjà. Des taches sombres se voyaient çà et là, dans le vert ambiant. Combien de temps la tribu de Pao pourrait-elle rester ?

Deux jours ? Trois ? Ensuite, ils devraient abandonner leurs terres et fuir vers l'autre partie de la vallée, là où vivaient les nabeils. Auraient-ils le temps de les rejoindre, ou le Mal les prendrait-il de vitesse et les priverait-il de cette réunification et ce mariage qui avaient tant d'importance à leurs yeux ?

Kurogane sentit la main du mage le chercher, ses doigts se crisper sur sa cuisse, et il sut que ses doutes étaient partagés. Sans un mot, il passa un bras autour de la poitrine du blond et l'attira contre lui. Ils avaient besoin de chaleur, autant l'un que l'autre.

Rahzi se posa quelques minutes plus tard, à l'écart du village pour ne pas effrayer les habitants. Quand tout le monde eut mis pied à terre et l'eut chaleureusement remercié, les deux humains lui firent leurs adieux.

A la surprise générale, avant de partir, l'oiseau se tourna vers les deux nours, qui se ratatinèrent sous son regard doré.

- Dans sa grande sagesse, le roi Rahdna tient à présenter ses excuses au peuple nours pour lui avoir accidentellement soustrait un objet d'une grande valeur. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas que l'on puisse accorder une telle importance à un morceau de bois, le roi Rahdna, et avec lui le peuple des naigles, désire s'amender du préjudice qu'il a causé. Dites ceci au roi Pao : Nous, peuple des naigles, avons chassé et pris de jeunes nours afin de nourrir nos familles, nos petits. De cela, nous ne nous excusons pas. Du vol de votre objet sacré, nous nous excusons, et afin de réparer nos torts, notre tribu se présentera à votre village demain, à la mi-journée, pour vous éloigner autant que possible du Grand Mal. Soyez alors prêts à partir. Nous vous emmènerons vers la destination que vous nous indiquerez, et nous ne vous attaquerons plus jamais, et nous espérons que le peuple nours acceptera que celui des naigles vive à ses côtés, dans une bonne entente, jusqu'à la fin de ce monde.

Sur ces mots, sans attendre de réponse, Rahzi battit des ailes et prit son envol majestueux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était déjà plus qu'un tout petit point dans le ciel bleu et pur du milieu de matinée.

A leur retour au village, les cinq voyageurs furent accueillis comme de véritables héros. Pon et Piri avaient voulu parcourir les derniers mètres à pied, marchant fièrement côte à côte, une main chacun posée sur le Bâton-Parole qu'ils brandissaient comme un étendard. Mokona, que rien ne démoralisait bien longtemps, suivait en faisant des bonds et en babillant avec entrain.

Les deux humains s'étaient laissés distancer pour ne pas ternir l'heure de gloire des petits héros, et leur permettre de faire leur entrée triomphale en toute tranquillité. Ils marchaient sans se presser, dans un silence qu'aucun d'eux n'éprouvait le besoin de rompre. Marcher côte à côte, c'était bien.

Quand ils franchirent à leur tour les limites du village et arrivèrent sur la place, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, chantait et dansait, le tout dans un concert de trilles et de sifflements mélodieux.

Pao écoutait avec attention le récit que ses deux fils lui faisaient de leur grande aventure, et tous les autres nours semblaient répéter chaque phrase qui était prononcée, pour ensuite la transmettre à leur voisin qui faisait de même, et ainsi de suite.

- Je me demande à quoi ressemble le récit quand il arrive aux oreilles du dernier villageois, observa le ninja que ce rituel intriguait et amusait.

- Je suppose que c'est comme ça que naissent les légendes, dit le mage. Au départ, tu es un gros guerrier, et à l'arrivée, un énorme dragon noir, qui déclenche le tonnerre quand il ouvre la bouche et qui peut brûler quelqu'un d'un simple regard.

- Moque-toi…

- Je ne me moque pas, répondit le blond, étrangement sérieux.

Le regard qu'il reçut en retour n'était pas brûlant, mais étonné. Il sourit, un peu, et éluda une question informulée en cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir.

Sur la place, la liesse continuait. Quand il put enfin s'échapper des griffes de sa progéniture, Pao vint remercier les deux humains au nom de son peuple, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le Bâton-Parole, disait-il, était vraiment un objet sacré, et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que les nours et les nabeils se réconcilieraient, puisque même les naigles n'avaient pas su résister à son pouvoir pacificateur.

- S'il savait où je l'ai trouvé… chuchota Kurogane à l'intention du mage.

- Où ça ?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire… à la poubelle.

Fye se mit à rire, tout doucement pour que Pao ne l'entende pas. Le ninja sentit sa peau se hérisser.

- Un banquet va être donné pour votre retour et celui de notre bâton sacré. Festoyez avec nous, amis de mon ami.

- Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt rentrer, dit le guerrier, une fois que le chef se fut éloigné. Tu as besoin de soins et de dormir au chaud, et notre mission ici est terminée.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, Kuro-chan, répondit le mage. Je ne te cache pas que je rêve d'un lit douillet et d'un bain brûlant, mais on ne peut pas abandonner ces gens à leur sort. Si je peux les aider, je veux essayer.

Il s'attendait à des protestations, et ce fut le contraire. Il gagna un sourire, et ce fut Kurogane qui eut droit au regard étonné, à sa grande satisfaction d'ailleurs.

La journée fut bien remplie. Il y eut un grand banquet, puis une partie de l'après-midi fut consacrée aux jeux, chants, danses et pitreries.

De nombreux nours vinrent solliciter le mage pour qu'il leur montre ses tours, et il fit de son mieux pour les satisfaire, même si, cette fois, il s'abstint de faire des choses horriblement dangereuses, comme jongler avec des bébés, ou lancer en l'air des grappes de gamins, car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir les rattraper.

Il trouva quand même de nombreuses solutions pour distraire son public, et créa notamment une série d'illusions toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. La dernière représentait un grand dragon blanc vaporeux qui ondulait paresseusement dans le ciel bleu, volant en cercle au-dessus du village, avant de plonger dans un lac de nuages, dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Elle eut un tel succès qu'il dut la reproduire plusieurs fois.

Au coucher du soleil, Pao réunit tout le monde et fit un petit discours solennel, qui ne reçut, il fallait être honnête, qu'une écoute peu assidue. En revanche, toutes les petites oreilles rondes et poilues se tournèrent instantanément vers lui quand il annonça que, comme la tribu déménageait le lendemain, il fallait avoir mangé avant toutes les provisions qu'on ne pourrait pas emporter, car gâcher la nourriture était un péché aux yeux du Dieu-Arbre.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des vivats, des hourras, et ses ordres furent exécutés avec zèle et dévotion. On fit bombance, ce soir-là, au village des nours.

Les humains se mêlèrent autant qu'ils purent à la fête, afin de ne pas se montrer irrespectueux envers le courage de ces petits êtres qui faisaient si bien abstraction du danger, pour profiter des plaisirs les plus simples de l'existence. Ils auraient bien voulu parvenir à faire la même chose, mais pour eux, la nourriture et les boissons avaient un arrière-goût amer…


	10. Chapter 10 : Larme

**Titre** : Rozamova**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf quelques heures de boulot.

* * *

**Note** : Eh bien voilà, on y est. Le dernier chapitre de Rozamova est là. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur, j'avoue j'avoue. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Hachi** : si tu as du chagrin, dis donc à Kuro de te prendre dans ses bras… hum, pardon.  
**Soren** : Pour le club de soutien, je pense que tu peux voir ça avec Hachi :)  
**Kuroxfyechan** : Tu as ta réponse :) cette fic se termine ici. Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu continueras à me laisser des petits mots si tu aimes mes prochains textes. Ou pour râler si tu ne les aimes pas.  
**Tin-chan** : Tou vas vouar cé qué tu vas vouar ! Yé vais té faire perdre ton grec !

Pour me dire que vous ne m'aimez plus, ou que vous m'aimez encore plus, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Larme**

La nuit était tombée lorsque Fye s'éclipsa de la fête et se dirigea vers la rivière. Après avoir grelotté pendant des jours, il avait à présent l'impression de brûler littéralement de l'intérieur, et il se sentait complètement épuisé.

Il laissa tomber ses vêtements, entra dans l'eau et barbota quelques minutes, mais le liquide glacé ne lui apporta qu'un mince soulagement. Il se lava rapidement, se sécha, se rhabilla et s'assit sur la berge. Il resta un très long moment à contempler le reflet de la lune jouant avec le courant, pendant que ses longs doigts massaient machinalement les muscles durs comme du bois de ses mollets.

Sous son calme apparent, une foule de réflexions tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour le peuple nours, alors qu'il avait à peine la force de marcher ? Etait-il juste d'aider les nours et de laisser les autres, Shokola et Papyehalu, les naigles, les nabeils ? Comment faire pour leur éviter la fin terrible qui serait sûrement la leur ? Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, et presque plus de forces, il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde. Il ne pourrait pas non plus se sauver lui-même, pas cette fois.

Ses pensées dérivèrent petit à petit vers le Japon et le palais de Tomoyo, sa nouvelle maison. Il voulait rentrer. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver sa chambre, de s'allonger sur son lit et de laisser le soleil entrer à flot par la fenêtre pour le réchauffer ! C'était là qu'il voulait être, dans ce pays, dans cette demeure où il avait trouvé sa place, où il avait été heureux.

Il voulait s'asseoir sur la terrasse de bois, admirer les jardins si beaux, si lumineux, écouter le bruit des fontaines et se laisser bercer par le chant des oiseaux, puis s'endormir, paisiblement, avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Mourir en paix, ça paraissait bien. Et puis, peut-être qu'une fois mort, il le retrouverait, lui, celui qu'il avait laissé là-bas, à Seles, celui qui l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, celui qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir de sauver, maintenant que les plumes de la princesse avaient été détruites, par sa propre faute. _Fye… _

Pourtant, son esprit se révoltait à l'idée d'abandonner maintenant, de perdre tout ce qui, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le rejeter, s'était imposé à lui : la vie, l'espoir, et Kurogane. Surtout Kurogane, qui représentait à lui seul cette vie, cet espoir. Non, c'était trop dur d'y renoncer, de replonger dans les ténèbres dont le guerrier l'avait sorti et dans le froid. Il voulait vivre, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le droit ?

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment le bruit des pas du brun qui venait le rejoindre. Le ninja s'installa en face de lui, et son regard tomba sur la poitrine du mage, que sa chemise encore ouverte dévoilait un peu.

Il tendit un doigt pour écarter délicatement les pans de tissu, et retint un grognement. La marque qu'il avait vue la veille s'était encore étendue. Elle remontait à présent presque jusqu'à sa clavicule, et elle avait également gagné en largeur. Bientôt, elle le recouvrirait entièrement. Et ce simple geste, cet effleurement de l'étoffe sur sa peau, l'avait fait tressaillir. Il devait vivre un véritable enfer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Fye ? C'est cette chose, n'est-ce pas ? Le Grand Mal.

Le blond entoura ses jambes repliées avec ses bras, posa son menton sur ses genoux, et ce geste dissimula son torse. Il regardait droit devant lui, fixant un point invisible, au loin, à travers son compagnon.

- Oui, répondit-il, presque à voix basse, sans lever les yeux.

Le cœur du brun s'arrêta. Et se remit brutalement à battre, plus vite, plus fort.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Je n'ai pas trébuché, dans la forêt, au moment où on s'enfuyait. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que je m'étais juste entravé, mais j'ai réalisé ensuite que c'était faux. Cette… chose m'a touché. Elle m'a juste effleuré, mais elle m'a contaminé. Au début, c'était juste une petite tache sur ma cheville, j'ai cru que c'était simplement un bleu. Puis elle a commencé à s'étendre, elle progresse très vite. A ce rythme, dans deux ou trois jours, elle aura complètement recouvert mon corps. Ensuite, il ne faudra plus s'approcher de moi, car je serai contagieux. Je commencerai à me putréfier lentement, toujours vivant, et dans une semaine, moins si j'ai de la chance, je mourrai.

En quelques secondes, des dizaines d'émotions défilèrent dans l'esprit du ninja, sans qu'il effectue le moindre geste. Il restait là, immobile, sans la moindre réaction, comme assommé par la nouvelle, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon qui le ne le regardait toujours pas.

Mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'était un maelström de sentiments qui tourbillonnaient furieusement, s'entrechoquaient, se mélangeaient. Surprise, incrédulité, colère, fureur, haine, chagrin, incompréhension, peur, révolte, désespoir, il ne savait plus où il en était, mais au milieu de ce séisme sentimental, quelque chose émergea lentement. Un mot. Une des idées les plus simples du monde. Non !

Jamais il ne l'accepterait. En un clin d'œil, il fut sur ses pieds.

- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec, rageur. Debout, le mage !

Et comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le remit debout de force, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il provoquait.

- On rentre. Tomoyo saura sûrement comment te soigner.

- Kuro-chan…

- La ferme ! On rentre, et tout de suite !

Il le prit par la manche et voulut l'entraîner vers le village, mais le blond résista. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Même malade, il n'était pas dénué de force.

- Ça ne servirait à rien, dit-il. Je ne vais pas guérir, Kuro-chan…

- Tu es un vampire ! Tu guériras !

- Non, je suis désolé. C'est parce que je suis un vampire que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps. Si j'avais été un humain normal, je serais mort en deux jours. Mais je ne vais pas guérir. Il n'y a rien que Tomoyo-hime, ou même la Sorcière, puissent faire pour me sauver. Personne ne connaît de remède.

La fureur qui avait saisi le guerrier retomba aussitôt, aussi vite qu'elle était montée, douchée par la voix faible, résignée, et infiniment triste du magicien.

- Elle te l'a dit, la vieille peau ?

- Oui. Je lui ai parlé, la nuit où on a dormi près de la forêt. Elle a dit… elle a dit que ce mal était quelque chose de nouveau, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne sait pas comment le soigner. Elle a dit que ce mal n'est pas une chose naturelle. Quelqu'un l'a créé.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quelqu'un de ce monde qui a fait ça ?

- Elle ne le pense pas. Elle a dit que quelqu'un avait sûrement infecté ce monde de façon volontaire. Pour… faire un essai.

- Qui pourrait faire une chose aussi horrible ?

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

Kurogane revint se placer devant son équipier, qui gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses pieds. Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à relever la tête, et à le regarder. Il voulait être à nouveau en colère, mais le visage du blond l'en empêcha. Il avait l'air terriblement malheureux, totalement désemparé, et terrifié… et quand il le questionna à nouveau, il fut surpris par sa propre douceur. Il comprit, quand les premiers mots franchirent ses lèvres, que la dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était le blesser encore plus, ou même simplement l'effrayer.

- Pourquoi, Fye ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je voulais… je voulais juste…

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Je voulais garder encore un peu l'illusion que tout était normal. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches parce que je ne voulais pas que tu changes d'attitude envers moi. Je voulais juste profiter encore un peu de toi, Kuro-chan. De toi tel que tu as toujours été. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais… je me disais que si je ne te disais rien, si je le gardais pour moi, alors, ce serait comme si ça n'existait pas vraiment. Comme si je ne portais pas cette monstruosité en moi. Comme si cette chose n'allait pas me forcer à être séparé de toi. Ça n'aurait pas de réalité si toi tu n'en parlais pas, si je ne le voyais pas dans tes yeux, à chaque fois que tu me regardes. Je voulais… être encore un peu avec toi.

- C'est très idiot, tu le sais, hein ? Tu crois que j'aurais changé si je l'avais su plus tôt ? Tu crois peut-être que j'aurais eu… peur de toi ? Que je t'aurais rejeté ?

- Non ! Non… Je voulais juste… être encore un peu… vivant.

Le mage eut un pauvre sourire, et une larme unique glissa sur sa joue, jusqu'au pouce du guerrier qui l'essuya doucement. Fye tremblait, alors il l'attira contre lui, dans ses bras. Il se sentit se raidir. Il lui faisait mal, mais il resserra quand même son étreinte sur lui.

Il pouvait presque suivre chaque réaction du corps du blond contre le sien. Il ne luttait pas contre la douleur. Non, il voulait être là, alors il acceptait la souffrance, il se l'appropriait, il la dépassait, jusqu'à pouvoir s'abandonner, se détendre un peu, dans la chaleur du refuge qui lui était offert, ses mains légères posées sur la taille de son compagnon, son front appuyé contre sa poitrine.

Comment avait-il fait, se demandait Kurogane, pour tenir encore debout, pour continuer à parler, rire, faire le pitre devant les nours, ou penser encore à les aider, alors qu'il était à l'agonie, et que le plus petit mouvement qu'il faisait était une torture ? Comment avait-il fait pour parvenir jusqu'au sommet de la montagne, dans un tel état ? Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il avait atteint sa limite, le ninja le sentait à la façon dont il se blottissait contre lui, il l'avait vu dans cette larme solitaire qu'il avait recueillie du bout du doigt.

- J'ai peur, Kuro-chan. Je suis mort de peur. Et je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Et surtout, pas comme ça. Pas par cette abomination qui va me faire pourrir lentement.

- Je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive, je te le promets.

- Merci…

- Mais avant d'en arriver là, on va se battre. Je vais me battre. S'il existe une solution pour que tu guérisses, je la trouverai. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance.

- Comme quoi, il t'arrive d'avoir des moments d'intelligence, tout n'est pas perdu.

- Cette pensée m'est d'un grand réconfort, Kuro-chan.

- Tu trouves encore le moyen de te payer ma tête, ou c'est juste une impression ?

- Jamais je n'oserais me moquer d'un gros guerrier comme toi, Kuro-debu.

- Toi… je ne suis pas gros ! Et je m'appelle Kurogane !

Il le sentit sourire, c'était bien. Il l'écarta doucement de lui, le temps de l'obliger à s'asseoir et de s'installer derrière lui pour le reprendre dans ses bras et rabattre sur eux les pans de son manteau.

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, même pas une seconde. Il ne le laisserait pas seul face à ses tourments comme il l'avait fait quand il était tombé malade au palais, ou après l'avoir frappé à Argaï. Non, pas cette fois. Il serait là, il le soutiendrait, à chaque respiration, à chaque battement de cœur, jusqu'au tout dernier. Très lentement, le mage glissa dans le sommeil.

Ce fut Paolya qui les trouva, un peu après l'aube, endormis sur les berges de la rivière. Elle les observa un moment, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, puis s'approcha et toucha timidement le bras du ninja qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

- Bon… bonjour, fit-elle en reculant précipitamment.

Ce grande-jambe était vraiment gentil, mais son regard faisait un petit peu peur, tout de même.

- Père vous fait demander, dit-elle. Il est sur la place du village avec tout le monde.

- On arrive, répondit Kurogane, en réveillant doucement le magicien.

Ils eurent du mal à revenir jusqu'aux tentes, même ce si n'était pas loin. Fye tenait à peine debout, et il brûlait de fièvre. Ses articulations refusaient de fonctionner, et ses muscles étaient durs comme la pierre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé le peuple des nours.

Toute la communauté était rassemblée et les attendait. On les fit asseoir et on leur proposa une collation, que Pon et Piri leur servirent en personne, ce qui, d'après les réactions des spectateurs, devait être un grand honneur. Puis Pao prit la parole.

- Amis de mon ami, et amis du peuple des nours, au nom de toute ma tribu, je souhaite vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour nous avoir ramené notre bâton sacré. Par ce geste gratuit et d'une grande générosité, vous avez gagné la reconnaissance et l'amitié de chacun d'entre nous, et j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer qu'à partir de ce jour, vous êtes officiellement acceptés comme membres de notre clan. Désormais, vous serez Fye, Kurogane et Mokona, de la Tribu de Pao.

A cette déclaration, tous les nours se mirent à taper des pieds joyeusement et à siffler. Le chef dut attendre trois bonnes minutes avant que le tintamarre ne se calme et qu'il puisse reprendre son petit discours.

- Je pense que vous devez avoir hâte de rentrer chez vous, mais j'aurais encore une faveur à vous demander, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous me l'accorderez. Nous partons aujourd'hui avec le peuple des naigles pour rejoindre le peuple des nabeils, afin de célébrer, dans de grandes réjouissances, le mariage de ma fille Paolya et du prince Zayan, ainsi que la réunification des noursabeils et notre nouvelle amitié avec les naigles. Cela nous procurerait à tous un immense plaisir si vous vouliez bien nous accompagner.

- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible, répondit le mage, en souriant gentiment devant l'expression déçue de Pao. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je ne suis pas en bonne santé, et je supporterai sans doute pas ce voyage. Et puis, ne le prenez pas mal surtout, mais j'ai vraiment envie de revoir… ma maison.

- Je le comprends très bien, et je n'insisterai pas.

- Roi Pao, pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour vous puissiez quitter ce monde et trouver un endroit où vous pourrez vivre en sécurité. Avec ma magie, l'aide de Moko-chan, et, si elle le veut bien, de la Sorcière des Dimensions, on peut certainement faire quelque chose.

- C'est une offre généreuse, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Le peuple nours a toujours vécu à Rozamova, et si le temps de Rozamova doit s'achever, le temps des nours s'achèvera avec lui. Nous nous y sommes préparés, et nous l'avons accepté. Tout ce que nous voulions, c'était avoir le temps de réunifier les noursabeils et de célébrer l'union de ma fille avant que le Grand Mal ne vienne nous prendre. Ce sera possible grâce à vous, et pour cela, nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants.

- Je comprends, répondit le mage.

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse, mais il était tout de même triste. Il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour les adorables nours, et il ne voulait pas les voir disparaître, mais il n'insista pas. Ils avaient pris leur décision, et il se devait de la respecter. Même si c'était douloureux. Car ça l'était certainement encore plus pour eux.

- Il faut partir, maintenant, dit Kurogane, en le prenant par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

Le blond s'appuya sur lui pour ne pas retomber.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité, dit-il en se penchant – ce qui le fit vaciller dangereusement – pour serrer les paluches de Pao entre ses mains délicates.

- Nous avons des présents pour vous, dit Paya, la femme du chef, en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant un grand sac de toile. Ce sont des fruits séchés préparés à la façon des nours, et il y a aussi d'autres cadeaux, que les nourses ont confectionnés à votre intention en attendant votre retour du pays des naigles.

Le mage cala la grande besace contre son ventre. Elle était singulièrement lourde, émettait de la chaleur dans le fond, et… bougeait. Son regard d'azur se mêla longuement à celui, noir et brillant, de Paya. Il y lut de la détermination et une supplique silencieuse. Il lui sourit.

- Merci beaucoup, Reine Paya. Nous en prendrons le plus grand soin, et nous chérirons toujours ces souvenirs du peuple qui nous a acceptés comme trois des siens.

La nourse lui rendit son sourire, visiblement soulagée.

- Il est temps d'y aller, Moko-chan, dit-il en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Une dernière fois, il contempla les visages de Pao et son épouse, de la jolie Paolya et de Pon et Piri, les courageux petits guides qui avaient bravé les dangers des sommets avec eux. Puis son regard dériva sur le paysage autrefois paradisiaque de Rozamova, la vallée, les montagnes. Il lui sembla qu'au loin, une ombre brune s'étendait, menaçante, sur le sommet des pics.

Mokona donna le signal du départ. Pendant que de longs filaments de lumière les auréolaient, Fye et Kurogane firent leurs derniers signes d'adieu aux petits nours, avec des pincements au cœur. Bientôt, ils seraient au Japon, et jamais ils ne les reverraient.

Mais tout à coup, tout s'arrêta et le manjuu retomba sur le sol avec un couinement désolé. Des murmures d'étonnement parcoururent l'assemblée des petites créatures.

- Moko-chan ? Ça ne va pas ? demande le magicien.

- Mokona ne peut pas vous emmener… geignit la bestiole, les larmes aux yeux. Pardon ! Mokona est désolé ! Pardon !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es malade ? demanda le ninja.

- Noooon. Yûko ne veut pas.

- Répète ça ? demanda le brun, vite énervé quand il s'agissait de la Sorcière.

La pierre qui ornait le front de la boule de poils s'éclaira, et l'image de la magicienne apparut. Elle était vêtue de noir, coiffée très strictement, et posait sur eux un regard sévère qu'aucun sourire ne venait adoucir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'apostropha le guerrier, d'une voix dure. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, on est pressés de rentrer.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais c'est impossible.

- Comment ? gronda le ninja, dont les yeux avaient pris une expression menaçante.

- Je vois… fit tristement le mage, en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser. C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis navrée, Fye. Mais je ne peux pas…

- Je comprends. Ça ne fait rien.

- Crois-moi, Fye, reprit la femme, je suis vraiment désolée…

- C'est bon. Je comprends. Je resterai.

Kurogane, en revanche, ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Il rattrapa son équipier, passa un bras autour de sa taille, et le colla d'autorité contre lui, sentant qu'il tentait de s'éloigner et refusant de le laisser faire.

- Hé, la Sorcière, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu peux rentrer au Japon, Kurogane, dit Yûko. Mais Fye doit rester ici. Nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait arriver si on permettait à une personne malsaine de quitter ce monde. Il est trop dangereux.

Le sang du brun se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, surtout quand il sentit l'impact que la dureté des paroles de la Sorcière avait sur son compagnon. Fye, pantelant, son front brûlant de fièvre appuyé contre son bras, s'était recroquevillé contre lui, comme s'il cherchait sa protection. Il raffermit son étreinte, le serra un peu plus fort.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour avoir à quel point il souffrait. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur hurler sa peine. Comment osait-elle ? Comment avait-elle seulement osé penser les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ?

- Malsain ? Dangereux ?

- Il porte ce mal en lui, Kurogane.

- Et alors ? C'est une raison pour le traiter comme s'il était un monstre ? Hein, la vieille peau ?

- M'insulter n'arrangera rien, répliqua la sorcière, glaciale. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire qui me fera changer d'avis.

Les jambes du mage ne le soutenaient plus, mais, il s'était quand même repris et il essayait de se débattre dans l'étreinte de son compagnon. Il leva la tête vers lui compagnon et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le ninja fut plus rapide.

- Non ! dit-il sèchement. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et c'est non.

- Mais… Kuro-chan…

- Non, reprit le brun, plus doucement. C'est hors de question. Je ne pars pas sans toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Malgré sa faiblesse, le magicien sourit. Quand il avait ce regard-là, il était inutile de protester. Sa décision était prise, il ne reviendrait pas dessus, et le blond sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas que le ninja reste, qu'il se condamne à mort pour lui, mais il avait besoin de les entendre, ces mots-là. Seulement, s'ils restaient à Rozamova, ils seraient tous les deux morts dans quelques heures.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Emmène-nous… ailleurs. Tu veux ?

Fye accusa le coup. Les emmener ailleurs ? Dans son état ? En serait-il seulement capable ? Et pour aller où ? Mais le guerrier était là, il le soutenait, et il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sûr de lui, confiant. Il avait une idée et il essayait de la lui transmettre sans le secours des paroles.

- Où comptez-vous donc aller ? demanda Yûko. Es-tu devenu fou, Kurogane ? Ce garçon est malade, tu as vu ce que ce mal fait à ce monde. Tu veux condamner ton pays à cette souffrance ? Et ta princesse ?

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, la Sorcière. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Aucun compte à te rendre. Je ne te dois rien.

- Quelle grossièreté !?

- Ouais. Je suis de mauvaise humeur là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles tout simplement l'abandonner ici, à une mort horrible. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en toi, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois capable d'une telle cruauté.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Kurogane, répondit la femme avec sècheresse. Fye représente un terrible danger. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'il…

- Ferme-la. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes arguments. Tu en as déjà bien assez dit. Le mage n'est pas un pantin qu'on manipule à sa guise et qu'on jette au rebut une fois qu'on n'a plus besoin de lui. Et toi, tu n'es personne pour lui… tu n'as pas à accepter ou tolérer. Fye est libre, et moi aussi je suis libre. Personne ne décidera de notre destin à notre place.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, dans la phrase « Ferme-la » ? Toi, et l'autre type, vous vous êtes servis de nous pendant des mois, mais c'est terminé. Plus personne ne nous contrôlera, plus personne ne lui dictera ce qu'il a à faire. Tu crois vraiment, après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il a fait, qu'il mettrait inconsidérément de vies innocentes en danger, lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre ? Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu réfléchis, quelquefois ?

Contre lui, il sentit le mage remuer. Il baissa les yeux, croisa son regard. Le blond lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il avait compris où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr…

- Je vais essayer, Kuro-chan, mais…

- Arrête un peu avec tes objections, lui répondit-il doucement, je sais que tu vas y arriver.

- Mais si je meurs là-bas, tu mourras aussi, souffla le blond, d'une voix très basse pour n'être entendu que par son compagnon. Je ne veux pas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, voilà tout, sourit le ninja. Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, Fye. Laisse-moi t'aider, c'est mon tour. Emmène-nous, et ensuite, laisse-moi faire. Et si jamais j'échouais, ça ne serait pas très grave.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Kuro-chan ? Tu n'y es pas obligé. Tu as ta place au Japon, auprès de Tomoyo-hime. Tu as promis de la protéger. Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

Fye eut un petit sourire, presque un rire. Bien sûr… il le savait. C'était juste qu'il n'osait pas y croire.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il enfin, je crois que je devrais essayer, non ?

- Ce serait pas mal si tu réussissais, idiot de mage.

Il sentit que le brun resserrait encore son étreinte sur lui, pour lui communiquer sa force, sa vigueur, mais aussi confirmer ses sentiments : sa confiance, et le reste... Il tendit un bras devant lui, pointa son index, et une lumière bleue et blanche apparut, alors qu'il commençait à tracer des arabesques dans l'air autour d'eux.

- Kurogane !! Attends ! s'exclama Yûko. Ne fais pas ça !

- Adieu, la Sorcière. Tu as perdu, cette fois. Estime-toi heureuse, on ne va pas venir chez toi, contaminer ta précieuse petite personne.

Le dessin du magicien s'illumina, et l'atmosphère fut envahie par de grandes formes lumineuses, si intenses que les spectateurs durent fermer les yeux, éblouis. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, les deux hommes avaient disparu.

- Yûko !? chouina Mokona. Où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la femme, d'une voix très lasse. Je n'en ai aucune idée, Mokona.

- Mais c'est impossible ? Yûko sait toujours…

- Il faut croire que non, Fye est vraiment très habile. Rentre à la maison, maintenant. Dépêche-toi. Il ne faut pas rester là.

Loin, très loin de là, un guerrier aux cheveux noirs portait un magicien blond inconscient à l'intérieur d'une maison déserte, dont il referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

A partir de cet instant, quel que soit l'avenir qui les attendait, tout ce qui se passerait entre les murs de cette demeure n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Ils étaient libres.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !! Ça vous a plu ? Pas plu ? Vous voulez une suite ? Pas de suite ? 

Exprimez-vous, ne vous gênez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça :)


End file.
